The Third Era
by skadihelias
Summary: Tahun 2166, daratan yang tersisa di atas bumi tenggelam ditelan air laut bak Atlantis. Manusia memulai era ke tiga kehidupannya di koloni luar angkasa. Dan di dalam benteng-benteng metalik itu, sekelompok remaja mencari jati diri dan masa lalu mereka.
1. Chapter One

**Title** : The Third Era (Chapter 01/?)

**Author **: skadihelias

**Rating** : PG-13

**Genre** : Science-fiction, drama, alternate universe

**Characters/Pairings** : ASEAN OCs and most Hetalia characters

**Warnings** : Hints of slash/shounen-ai/yaoi

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu.

**Summary** : Pada tahun 2166, bumi memutar ulang jarum kehidupannya. Seluruh daratan yang tersisa tenggelam ditelan oleh air laut sebagaimana gambaran berakhirnya Atlantis, negeri dalam legenda. Umat manusia memulai era ke tiga kehidupannya di koloni-koloni luar angkasa yang dikembangkan sejak tahun 2050. Dan di dalam benteng-benteng metalik yang melayang-layang di kegelapan luar angkasa itu, sekelompok pemuda-pemudi mencari jati diri dan rahasia masa lalu mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>August 17<strong>**th****, TE 45. 02:41 AM. Center of Human Reproductive Science, Special Division 92 Laboratory 1001. Neo Batavia, Sub-Colony LXII, TERRA V.**

Suara dengung mesin dan letupan gelembung udara menggema memenuhi ruang laboratorium yang sunyi dan remang-remang itu. Pada hari-hari biasa, setidaknya empat sampai lima ilmuwan biasa melakukan aktivitas di dalam ruang itu, tidak peduli siang maupun malam. Entah kenapa pada hari itu, tak seorangpun menampakkan diri di sana, bahkan tidak ada yang berjaga sampai dini hari. Padahal beberapa hari yang lalu pimpinan laboratorium sudah memperingatkan anak buahnya bahwa salah satu momen terbesar pada proyek mereka akan dimulai pada hari itu.

Di tengah ruang laboratorium, sebuah tabung besar yang terbuat dari kaca bening berdiri paralel dengan lantai dan langit-langit. Tabung itu mengeluarkan cahaya kebiruan dari lampu yang diletakkan di bagian atas dan dasar tabung. Di dalam tabung tersebut yang dipenuhi cairan kental berwarna bening, seorang bayi laki-laki sedang meringkuk, terlelap dengan tenang. Kedua tangannya yang mungil terkepal di depan dadanya dan matanya tertutup. Tubuhnya melayang-layang di dalam cairan amniotik artifisial tersebut tanpa terpengaruh oleh gravitasi koloni. Selang dan kabel di hidung, tengkuk, dan pusarnya terhubung ke mesin utama sistem itu, memantau data perkembangan dan menyuplai kebutuhan hidupnya.

Tiba-tiba kesunyian terpecah oleh sebuah deringan panjang. Lampu-lampu laboratorium menyala secara serentak, membanjiri ruangan itu dengan cahaya terang sampai ke sudut-sudutnya. Lampu indikator mesin utama yang berwarna merah berkedip-kedip memberi tanda. Komputer otomatis mengirimkan panggilan darurat kepada para staf laboratorium. Layar komputer utama menyala, menuliskan sebaris kalimat:

PRENATAL PROCESS COMPLETED.

Pintu baja laboratorium terbuka, diikuti oleh sekelompok ilmuwan berpakaian putih yang masuk dengan terburu-buru. Pimpinan mereka, seorang laki-laki berusia lima puluhan tahun mengangguk ke arah anak buahnya sebelum berjalan menuju mesin utama. Ia lalu membaca data yang tertera di layar-layar sistem, lalu mengangkat wajah dan memperhatikan bayi di dalam tabung tersebut. Di depan matanya, sang bayi mulai bergerak perlahan-lahan. Dimulai dari lengan dan jari-jarinya, diikuti oleh kaki dan kepalanya. Bayi itu tidak berhenti bergerak, seolah meronta-ronta pelan di dalam cairan yang menahannya.

"Waktu lahirnya sudah tiba." kata pimpinan laboratorium tersebut, entah pada dirinya sendiri atau pada anak buahnya.

Dan bayi itu pun membuka kedua mata hitamnya.

* * *

><p><strong>July 1<strong>**st****, TE 61. Liberty International Academy, High School Division. Washington City, Sub-Colony I, TERRA I.**

Seorang pemuda berusia lima belas tahun meluncur terburu-buru di atas jalur magnet di koridor Liberty International Academy. Rambutnya yang ikal, hitam, dan berantakan tertiup ke belakang akibat kecepatan geraknya. Sesekali diliriknya jam di pergelangan tangannya dengan panik. Dua menit lagi pelajaran akan dimulai dan sepatu luncur magnetnya yang sudah model lama mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu lima menit lagi untuk mencapai ruangan kelas, bahkan dengan kecepatan maksimum. Memang dia diuntungkan oleh kosongnya jalur magnet yang sedang digunakannya, tapi kosongnya jalur magnet adalah penanda murid-murid sudah masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing. Jadi melihat keadaan, tampaknya ia akan terlambat sendirian lagi hari itu.

"Aaaaah, Razak sialan! Kenapa dia nggak bangunin aku sih?" gerutunya dengan kesal. Teman sekamarnya itu seharusnya tahu kalau dirinya tidak bisa dibangunkan hanya melalui sistem alarm asrama. "Ergh, awas saja nanti kalau ketemu..."

Jam di tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat tiga menit ketika akhirnya ia sampai juga di depan pintu kelas. Tiga menit terlambat dari jam dimulainya pelajaran. Cepat-cepat ditempelkannya tato barcode di pergelangan tangan kanannya ke mesin pemindai yang terletak di samping pintu kelas. Mesin itu mengeluarkan bunyi afirmasi sebelum memunculkan datanya di layar.

GIN: INA9201B | SIN: LIA-511708-HSX4-0062

Name: JAYAWARDHANA, Bhinneka Adi

Status: Student | Class: X-4

Current Subject: Pre-Colony History

Points: -2 | Total Points: 87

Causes: Delayed Arrival (violation of rule #1473)

Bhinneka Adi Jayawardhana, atau yang biasa dipanggil dengan sebutan Eka, mengumpat dalam hati melihat poinnya berkurang lagi hari itu. Beberapa hari yang lalu, ia sudah kehilangan sepuluh poin sekaligus akibat berkelahi dengan teman sekamar sekaligus rival seumur hidupnya, Razak Zainal Abidin, di kantin sekolah. Kenyataan bahwa Razak, yang terbukti lewat rekaman video telah memulai perkelahian tersebut, kehilangan lima belas poin sama sekali tidak membuatnya senang, karena ia tahu poin total saingannya itu masih di atas poin totalnya. Padahal setelah kejadian itu Eka sudah bertekad untuk tidak kehilangan poin lagi. Tapi memang kesulitannya untuk bangun pagi tidak pernah berhenti memberinya masalah, seperti yang terjadi hari itu.

Pintu kelas yang terbuat dari baja terbuka di depannya. Sambil cemberut, Eka memasuki ruang kelasnya. Semua siswa yang lain telah hadir di sana, namun meja guru masih kosong. Ia pun menghembuskan nafas dengan lega. Tidak enak rasanya kalau keterlambatannya yang sudah memakan poin itu ditambah lagi oleh teguran dari gurunya.

Ada sembilan belas orang siswa lain di kelas itu selain dirinya. Karena guru pelajaran hari itu belum tiba, mereka duduk berkelompok-kelompok sambil mengobrol. Masuknya Eka membuat mereka menoleh ke arah pintu kelas dengan serempak. Dan kemunculannya di ruang kelas disambut oleh gelak tawa dan tepuk tangan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya, membuat Eka semakin cemberut.

"Harusnya kau datang lima menit lagi saja, bodoh." ujar seorang siswa berkebangsaan Italia yang bernama Lovino Vargas. "Aku sudah terlanjur bertaruh kau akan telat sepuluh menit hari ini."

Salah satu siswa lain, yang wajahnya nyaris identik dengan Lovino, tertawa tergelak-gelak. "Ve~ Jangan jahat-jahat begitu dong, Lovi. Kasihan kan si Eka." Nama remaja itu adalah Feliciano Vargas, saudara kembar Lovino yang lebih ramah dan lebih murah senyum daripada kakaknya. Namun kabar burung mengatakan bahwa di balik senyuman manisnya ada sifat yang agak sadis.

"Cih, padahal kau sendiri juga ikut taruhan. Kau kan cuma sok simpatik karena kau menang taruhannya, Feli." tuduh Lovino, secara tidak langsung membenarkan dugaan Eka bahwa Feliciano tidak sepolos dan sebaik kelihatannya. Eka yang kesal cuma mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke arah kedua anak kembar itu.

Dengan bersungut-sungut Eka menghempaskan pantat ke kursinya. Gadis Filipina yang duduk di sampingnya, Isabel Maria Alquiros, mencolek bahu Eka untuk menarik perhatiannya.

"Hei," sapa Isabel, "Memangnya Razak nggak membangunkanmu pagi ini?"

"Sejak kapan monyet itu mau membantuku?" Eka bertanya balik dengan geram. "Dia pasti masih dendam gara-gara perkelahian kami beberapa waktu lalu. Yang jelas waktu aku bangun pagi ini dia sudah nggak ada di kamar."

Isabel menyembunyikan tawa di balik tangannya. Sebagai sesama siswa berkebangsaan Asia, memang Isabel adalah salah satu orang yang cukup akrab dengan Eka dan Razak. Tapi yang membuat Eka sedikit kesal, Isabel sepertinya menikmati sekali keributan antara dia dan Razak. Setiap kali mereka berdua beradu mulut, berkelahi, atau bahkan hanya saling melotot, biasanya Isabel berada di dekat mereka, mendengarkan dan memperhatikan dengan senyum aneh yang membuat mereka berdua risih. Salah satu dari sedikit sekali kekompakan Eka dan Razak adalah kesepakatan mereka bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh (dan sedikit menakutkan) pada Isabel.

Baru saja Eka akan membuka mulut untuk menyuruh Isabel berhenti tertawa, tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka lagi dan guru mereka untuk pelajaran hari itu masuk. Para murid langsung membubarkan diri dari percakapan mereka dan mengambil tempat di bangku masing-masing sambil mengeluarkan datapad. Professor Adnan adalah laki-laki berkebangsaan Turki berusia tiga puluhan tahun yang memiliki tubuh tinggi besar dan perawakan yang sedikit menyeramkan. Tetapi dia adalah salah satu guru yang disukai para murid karena kesantaiannya dalam mengajar dan keahliannya dalam menguntai kisah-kisah sejarah, membuat pelajaran itu jauh dari membosankan.

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Professor Adnan dengan riang seperti biasa. "Saya sudah menerima dan membaca tugas essay yang kalian semua kumpulkan. Jangan khawatir, semua bagus-bagus kok!"

"Tentu saja, bre-...Professor. Kami sampai begadang mengerjakan tugas itu." gerutu Lovino.

"Ah, aku jadi ingat tentang essaimu, Lovino," kata Professor Adnan sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Essaimu memang bagus, tapi isinya lebih banyak tentang pendudukan Spain di South Italy daripada sejarah keseluruhan Italy. Kamu ini orang Italia atau Spanyol sih? Dan Feliciano, essaimu juga sebagian besar isinya tentang North Italy saja. Kalau ini bukan tugas individual, seharusnya essai kalian berdua digabungkan saja. Nah, kalau itu baru sempurna," ujarnya sambil tertawa.

"Ve~ Maaf, Professor," jawab Feliciano malu-malu. "Saya terlalu asyik mencari bahan tentang North Italy sampai keterusan. Karena yang saya tulis tentang North Italy sudah terlalu panjang, makanya saya cuma menulis sedikit tentang South Italy. South Italy nggak terlalu menarik sih."

"Enak saja!" sambar Lovino. "Justru South Italy itu lebih menarik tahu! Kau tahu kan kelompok yang disebut mafia, yang terkenal di seluruh dunia? Mereka asalnya dari Sicily, kota di South Italy. Lagipula negara Vatican dan ibukota Italy, Rome, juga letaknya di bagian selatan Italy." Terangnya membela daerah yang disukainya itu, meskipun dirinya sendiri secara pribadi belum pernah menginjakkan kaki di sana.

"Sudah...sudah...kok kalian malah jadi ribut?" potong Professor Adnan, mencoba menenangkan dua anak kembar yang sudah saling melotot itu. Atau tepatnya, Lovino melotot kepada adiknya dan Feliciano memasang muka cemberut dan melempar pandangan sebal pada kakaknya. "Nah, hari ini saya bermaksud membahas tentang wilayah South East Asia. Kebetulan ada dua orang di kelas ini, Bhinneka dan Isabel, yang bangsanya dulu berasal dari wilayah itu. Indonesia dan Philippines ada dua dari lima negara pelopor utama berdirinya ASEAN, Association of South East Asian Nations. Dan kebetulan, dua-duanya merupakan negara kepulauan. Sekarang buka peta wilayah South East Asia di datapad kalian masing-masing. Peta yang paling komprehensif bisa dilihat di buku 'Pre-Colony History of South East Asia' karangan Magda Yuniarti dan Evelyn Chen tahun 58, lampiran pertama."

Suasana kelas menjadi sunyi kembali. Para siswa sibuk mengakses perpustakaan digital lewat datapad masing-masing untuk mencari dokumen yang dimaksud. Eka, yang sebelumnya sudah memasukkan seluruh isi buku sejarah tersebut untuk kepentingan essainya hanya membutuhkan waktu yang singkat untuk menemukan peta itu. Sambil menunggu teman-temannya selesai mengakses, dipandanginya gambar peta yang terbentang di atas layar datapadnya. Hamparan daratan-daratan berwarna hijau tersebar di atas bayangan biru gelap yang diketahuinya adalah laut dan samudera.

Susah rasanya membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan manusia pada masa itu. Seperti apakah bau tanah? Seperti apakah bau laut? Seperti apakah rasanya berdiri di bawah sinar matahari? Eka menghabiskan enam tahun awal kehidupannya di Neo Batavia, ibukota Sub-Colony LXII, salah satu wilayah terbesar di TERRA V. Karena usianya yang relatif muda, segala sesuatu yang ada di Sub-Colony LXII tergolong sangat modern. Bahkan bisa dibilang tidak ada satupun materi di Sub-Colony LXII yang merupakan peninggalan kebudayaan pra-koloni bangsa yang mendiaminya, bangsa Indonesia.

Pada usia enam tahun, Eka dipilih oleh untuk menjadi wakil Sub-Colony LXII di Liberty International Academy dan harus berpindah ke Washington City, ibukota Sub-Colony I di TERRA I yang merupakan pusat dari TERRA System sekaligus kota tertua di seluruh dunia. Di Sub-Colony I lah Eka mulai mengenal hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan kehidupan pra-koloni. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia melihat buku buatan pra-koloni yang ditulis di atas lembaran-lembaran putih bernama kertas. Menurut penjelasan sejarah, pada masa pra-koloni buku dicetak di atas kertas, benda yang terbuat dari kayu pohon yang telah diolah. Setiap kali membayangkan hal itu, Eka merasa miris (dan sedikit iri). Pohon berkayu adalah spesies yang sangat langka di koloni. Jangankan diolah untuk media penulisan buku, mengembangbiakkan pohon berkayu saja membutuhkan biaya dan kemampuan yang luar biasa besar, tidak semua negara sanggup melakukannya. Sejauh ini hanya negara-negara adikuasa yang berada di TERRA I saja yang sudah memiliki hutan artifisial yang berisi pohon berkayu. Susah sekali bagi Eka untuk membayangkan betapa kayanya manusia yang dulu tinggal di atas bumi. Bagaimana cara mereka mengembangbiakkan begitu banyak pohon berkayu sampai mereka bisa memboroskan pohon-pohon tersebut untuk membuat benda yang bernama kertas ini? Selain itu, Eka juga pernah membaca cerita tentang manusia pra-koloni yang sebagian besar memakan tumbuh-tumbuhan untuk kelangsungan hidup mereka. Di koloni, tumbuhan adalah komoditas berharga yang berguna untuk produksi oksigen. Karena kebutuhan akan oksigen yang besar dan pengembangbiakannya yang sulit, harga tumbuhan sangatlah tinggi. Mana mungkin sembarang orang bisa membelinya, apalagi untuk makanan sehari-hari. _Sungguh mengerikan gaya hidup orang-orang pra-koloni,_ pikir Eka sambil bergidik.

"Semua sudah dapat petanya?" tanya Professor Adnan, membuyarkan lamunan Eka. "Baik, karena sejarah lengkap South East Asia sangat panjang, saya akan mengawali dengan terbentuknya ASEAN saja berikut pengaruhnya terhadap pertumbuhan negara-negara yang berada di wilayah itu. Nah, sekarang coba kalian lihat peta di hadapan kalian..."

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note<strong>

Haloooo, saya datang dengan membawa fanfic baru meskipun fanfic saya sebelumnya baru jalan dua chapter, hehehe~ #ditimpuktomat Sebenernya nggak enak juga sih kalo punya terlalu banyak WIP, tapi ide ini sangat mengganggu pikiran saya dan ngotot minta ditulis di tengah-tengah penulisan chapter berikutnya dari **Freedom**. Saya juga nggak tahu ide ini datangnya dari mana. Mungkin karena saya kebanyakan nonton film sci-fi kayak Star Wars dan Star Trek atau anime kayak Gundam series, saya jadi membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan manusia kalau bumi sudah tidak bisa ditinggali lagi. Apa yang akan terjadi pada nation-tan kita yang tercinta?

Selama ini headcanon saya adalah bahwa nation merupakan perwujudan dan bukan hanya wilayah geografis namun juga keberadaan bangsa yang mewakili nation tersebut. Inilah yang menyebabkan orang-orang seperti Gilbo dan Lovi masih bertahan walaupun secara resmi harusnya cuma Ludwig dan Feli yang masih 'eksis'. Orang-orang Prussia dan South Italy masih ada meskipun wilayah mereka sudah menyatu dengan Germany and Italy. Nah, ini yang membuat saya berpikir walaupun bumi sudah hancur, kalau manusianya masih hidup nation juga harusnya masih bisa bertahan kan? Kan? KAN? #maksa

Kita semua tahu kalau ide kolonisasi luar angkasa sudah sering dibicarakan di topik-topik science. Bumi kita ini sudah semakin tua dan kemungkinan besar suatu saat nanti bumi tidak akan bisa menahan laju pertumbuhan manusia dan segala teknologinya. Latar belakang fic ini adalah tenggelamnya seluruh daratan di bumi pada tahun 2166 akibat efek final dari global warming yang berkepanjangan. Untungnya sebelum 'kiamat' itu terjadi, manusia sudah berhasil mengembangkan teknologinya hingga mampu menciptakan koloni, yaitu daratan artifisial berbentuk kapal induk raksasa (bayangkan seperti space station di film Star Trek, LOL). Pada awalnya cuma ada satu koloni di luar angkasa, tapi seiring dengan kebutuhan migrasi yang tinggi mengingat kondisi bumi yang semakin memburuk, maka koloni pun beranak-pinak. Koloni-koloni ini menurut bayangan saya dibangun diatas orbit revolusi bumi dan ikut berevolusi mengelilingi matahari, tapi dikendalikan oleh mesin, bukan secara alamiah (bayangkan satelit buatan yang mengorbit bumi).

Koloni-koloni ini secara umum disebut TERRA System, dan TERRA System inilah yang merupakan 'bumi' yang baru bagi manusia. TERRA System terbagi jadi enam koloni besar (bayangkan sebagai benua) dan di dalam tiap koloni terdapat banyak sub-colony (bayangkan sebagai negara). Pembagian koloni yang ada pada saat seting waktu dalam fanfic ini adalah sebagai berikut:

**TERRA SYSTEM**

TERRA I – USA, Russia, Canada, UK, Italy, France, Germany, Japan, China

TERRA II – Negara-negara Eropa Utara, Timur, dan Barat

TERRA III – Negara-negara Eropa Selatan (Mediterannia) dan negara-negara di kawasan Timur Tengah (Asia Barat)

TERRA IV – Negara-negara Amerika Tengah dan Selatan

TERRA V – Negara-negara Asia Timur, Tenggara, dan Selatan

TERRA VI – Negara-negara Afrika

TERRA VII – Australia, New Zealand, dan negara-negara Oceania

Oya, sebenarnya di dalam Terra System tidak ada yang namanya 'negara'. Yang ada cuma bangsa dan wilayah. TERRA I merupakan pemerintahan pusat dari TERRA System dan seperti yang bisa anda semua lihat, didiami oleh bangsa-bangsa adikuasa (atau dalam kasus ini, mantan anggota Axis Powers and Allied Forces XDDD). 'Negara' dalam TERRA System disebut Sub-Colony dan ditandai dengan angka. Pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi di TERRA System adalah Terran Council (semacam MPR) yang membawahi pemimpin koloni yang disebut Colony Presidents yang membawahi pimpinan Sub-Colony yang disebut Supreme Commanders.

Setiap warga koloni memiliki GIN (General Identity Number) yang merupakan identitas utama mereka selain nama tentunya. Warga koloni memiliki tato barcode di bagian dalam pergelangan tangan kanan mereka yang digunakan untuk identifikasi. Semua pergerakan warga koloni dipantau melalui barcode ini karena tidak ada layanan publik yang bisa diakses tanpa terlebih dahulu melakukan scan barcode. Tato ini diberikan sejak lahir, sehingga tidak ada warga 'liar' yang tidak beridentifikasi di dalam koloni. Selain GIN, warga koloni juga memiliki nomor-nomor identitas lain sesuai dengan profesi mereka. Misalnya Eka yang berprofesi sebagai seorang siswa memiliki SIN (Student Identity Number).

Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib para nation-tan kita yang tercinta? Hohoho, kalau saya beri tahu berarti saya membocorkan inti dari cerita ini. Jadi tunggu aja dengan sabar ya~ #ditendangkeAlaska

Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf karena banyak kekurangan dalam fanfic ini. Maklumlah, ini pertama kalinya saya mencoba menulis genre sci-fi, salah satu genre yang paling membuat saya keder selain genre crack. Kalau ada pertanyaan dan masukan dari para pembaca sekalian, saya akan dengan sangat senang hati menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dan menampung masukan-masukan tersebut.

Terima kasih banyak atas kesediaannya untuk membaca~

PEACE OUT AND BE AWESOME!


	2. Chapter Two

**Title** : The Third Era (Chapter 02/?)

**Author **: skadihelias

**Rating** : PG-13

**Genre** : Science-fiction, drama, alternate universe

**Characters/Pairings** : ASEAN OCs and most Hetalia characters

**Warnings** : Hints of slash/shounen-ai/yaoi

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu.

**Summary** : Pada tahun 2166, bumi memutar ulang jarum kehidupannya. Seluruh daratan yang tersisa tenggelam ditelan oleh air laut sebagaimana gambaran berakhirnya Atlantis, negeri dalam legenda. Umat manusia memulai era ke tiga kehidupannya di koloni-koloni luar angkasa yang dikembangkan sejak tahun 2050. Dan di dalam benteng-benteng metalik yang melayang-layang di kegelapan luar angkasa itu, sekelompok pemuda-pemudi mencari jati diri dan rahasia masa lalu mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>ZAMRUD KHATULISTIWA<strong>

Bhinneka Adi Jayawardhana

LIA-511708-HSX4-0062

_Tanah airku Indonesia_

_Negeri elok amat kucinta_

_Tanah tumpah darahku yang mulia_

_Yang kupuja s'panjang masa_

_Tanah airku aman dan makmur_

_Pulau kelapa yang amat subur_

_Pulau melati pujaan bangsa sejak dulu kala_

_Melambai-lambai, nyiur di pantai_

_Berbisik-bisik, Raja K'lana_

_Memuja pulau, yang indah permai_

_Tanah airku Indonesia_

(MARZUKI, Ismail. AD 1914 – AD 1958)

Lagu berjudul 'Rayuan Pulau Kelapa' di atas adalah salah satu dari lagu nasional Indonesia yang ditulis oleh Ismail Marzuki, seorang penulis lagu ternama di zaman pra-koloni Indonesia. Lagu yang menggambarkan keindahan alam negara Indonesia ini diciptakan pada tahun AD 1944 dan mencapai tingkat kepopuleran yang tinggi sejak revolusi nasional (AD 1945 – AD 1950) sampai akhir sejarah pra-koloni negara kepulauan Republik Indonesia (AD 2113). Dari wawancara dengan beberapa penduduk Sub-Colony LXII, penulis mendapatkan impresi bahwa lagu ini sudah tidak lagi populer di kalangan bangsa Indonesia. Bahkan bisa dikatakan sedikit sekali orang Indonesia yang tahu akan keberadaan lagu ini. Penulis mengakses lagu ini berikut liriknya dari Center of South East Asian Culture, Little Singapore, Sub-Colony LXV, TERRA V.

'Pulau kelapa' dalam judul dan lirik lagu tersebut merujuk pada tanaman bernama latin _Cocos nucifera _yang termasuk dalam famili Aracaceae (disebut juga dengan Palmaceae atau keluarga palem-paleman). Tanaman yang telah punah bersama dengan The Great Flood of 2166 ini dahulu merupakan ciri khas dari negara beriklim tropis seperti Indonesia. Bahkan data-data pra-koloni menunjukkan bahwa negara Indonesia pernah menjadi produsen kelapa tertinggi ke dua di dunia setelah negara Philippines. Kelapa merupakan tanaman yang krusial dalam kebudayaan dan kehidupan sehari-hari masyarakat pra-koloni Indonesia. Buahnya merupakan bahan dasar dari kuliner Indonesia pada zaman itu dan daunnya merupakan elemen penting dalam berbagai upacara dan ritual tradisional.

Sebagaimana yang terlukis di dalam lagu 'Rayuan Pulau Kelapa', negara Indonesia semasa pra-koloni adalah sebuah negara yang terkenal akan kekayaan alamnya yang luar biasa. Yuniarti dan Chen (TE 58) dalam buku yang berjudul _Pre-Colony History of South East Asia_ menyebutkan bahwa salah satu julukan yang dimiliki negara Indonesia adalah Zamrud Khatulistiwa. Nama ini didapatkan dari letak Indonesia yang berada tepat di lintasan garis equator bumi (dalam bahasa Indonesia disebut garis khatulistiwa) dan warna hijau tua kepulauan Indonesia jika dilihat dari luar angkasa yang tampak seperti batu zamrud (sebutan Indonesia untuk emerald). Karena letaknya di daerah iklim tropis dan kelembabannya yang tinggi serta didukung oleh luas wilayahnya, Indonesia memiliki keanekaragaman biologis yang tertinggi ke dua di dunia setelah negara Brazil. Pada zaman pra-koloni, Indonesia memiliki setidaknya dua puluh delapan ribu spesies tanaman. Sebuah jumlah yang sangat fantastis dibandingkan dengan diversifikasi flora di TERRA System yang hanya terdiri dari sekitar lima ribu spesies (yang sebagian besar merupakan flora non-tropis mengingat kondisi TERRA System yang belum mampu mereplikasi suhu dan kelembaban iklim tropis).

Salah satu kekayaan alam Indonesia yang paling terkenal adalah tanaman rempah-rempah, terutama pala (_Myristica fragrans_). Tanaman yang tumbuh secara alami di kepulauan Banda dan kepulauan Maluku yang menjadi wilayah Indonesia ini memiliki nilai historis yang tinggi. Tanaman ini merupakan salah satu komoditas perdagangan yang paling mahal dan langka pada abad pertengahan (abad 5 – abad 15 AD). Pencarian terhadap tanaman inilah yang mendorong para pedagang dan pelaut Eropa untuk pelayaran ke arah timur, menandai dimulainya era ekspedisi dan kolonialisme bangsa Eropa. Sebelumnya, perdagangan pala di benua Eropa dikuasai oleh bangsa Arab yang menjualnya ke Eropa lewat pelabuhan Venice, Italy, dengan harga yang sangat tinggi.

Pada tahun AD 1511, kapal ekspedisi Portugal yang dipimpin oleh Alfonso de Albuquerque berhasil mencapai Malaka, namun karena kegagalannya dalam mencapai kesepakatan damai dan koalisi dagang dengan kerajaan-kerajaan di Jawa membuat Portugal terpaksa memindahkan wilayah perdagangannya ke wilayah timur Indonesia, yang kebetulan adalah produsen rempah-rempah yang selama ini mereka cari. Kekuasaan Portugal di Indonesia tergolong pendek, karena invasi dari Netherlands yang lebih agresif memaksa mereka untuk menyerahkan kekuasaan pada negara yang diwakili oleh _Vereenigde Oost-Indische Compagnie_ (VOC) tersebut pada akhir abad ke 16 AD.

Kekuasaan VOC di Indonesia secara resmi berlangsung pada tahun AD 1602 sampai AD 1800. Selama hampir dua ratus tahun, VOC memonopoli perdagangan pala, lada, cengkeh, dan kayu manis. Pemerintahan Netherlands memberikan kekuasaan penuh kepada VOC untuk mendeklarasikan perang, membangung benteng-benteng, dan mengadakan perdagangan dalam usahanya untuk memonopoli rempah-rempah. Mereka memanfaatkan persaingan antara kerajaan-kerajaan lokal di Indonesia untuk memecah belah kekuatan masyarakat lokal lewat adu domba. Menurut sejarah, VOC mengkontribusikan keuntungan finansial sebesar 400% kepada pemerintahan Netherlands, dan hal ini secara langsung meningkatkan pertumbuhan ekonomi di kerajaan Netherlands pada abad ke 16 AD sampai abad 18 AD yang dikenal sebagai era ekonomi modern pertama Netherlands. Sayangnya (bagi kerajaan Netherlands, tentunya) biaya militer yang sangat tinggi dan korupsi besar-besaran yang terjadi di dalam tubuh VOC membuat perusahaan dagang tertua di dunia ini bangkrut.

Menyusul kebangkrutan VOC pada tahun AD 1800, Netherlands menjadikan Indonesia sebagai wilayah kolonialnya dengan nama Netherlands East Indies. Selama masa kekuasaan mereka pada tahun AD 1800 sampai AD 1942, Netherlands melakukan ekspansi wilayah secara militer yang mencapai puncaknya pada awal abad ke 20 AD. Wilayah kekuasaan Netherlands ininya yang nantinya akan menjadi wilayah resmi dari negara Republik Indonesia. Tingginya biaya militer yang dibutuhkan untuk penaklukan Indonesia nyaris membuat kerajaan Netherlands mengalami defisit yang parah. Untuk menutup kebangkrutan ini, Netherlands memanfaatkan kedudukan mereka di Indonesia untuk menjalankan tanam paksa kopi, teh, cokelat, tembakau, gula, dan karet di wilayah-wilayah Indonesia yang mereka kuasai. Keuntungan yang didapat dari tanam paksa ini berhasil menyelamatkan kerajaan Netherlands dari kebangkrutan total. Bahkan, sebelum masa World War II, Netherlands merupakan salah satu negara kolonialis yang paling kaya dan signifikan di dunia. Namun sistem ini membawa dampak yang negatif terhadap warga negara lokal Indonesia yang mengalami kemiskinan dan epidemik pada abad ke 19 AD.

Pada tahun AD 1901, Netherlands menjalankan politik baru yang disebut dengan Ethical Policy, yang mana menginstruksikan kepada pemerintah kolonial untuk meningkatkan kesejahteraan masyarakat di tanah jajahan, terutama dalam bidang kesehatan dan pendidikan. Kebijakan-kebijakan baru yang lain di antaranya adalah program irigasi, transmigrasi, komunikasi, penanggulangan banjir, industrialisasi, dan perlindungan terhadap industri lokal. Meskipun demikian, kekuasaan Netherlands di Indonesia ditandai dengan kategorisasi rasial dan sosial yang kaku. Netherlands disebut-sebut telah menghapuskan iliterasi di kalangan masyarakat Indonesia, namun hal ini hanya terjadi pada golongan-golongan masyarakat yang memiliki hak dan status khusus saja (misalnya kelompok bangsawan).

Reformasi edukasi dan politis yang terjadi di Indonesia ini rupanya menghasilkan suatu kelompok elit masyarakat lokal yang berpendidikan tinggi. Kelompok inilah yang secara diam-diam namun berkesinambungan menyebarkan konsep persatuan dan kemerdekaan yang nantinya akan menyatukan kelompok-kelompok masyarakat lokal yang memiliki keanekaragaman tinggi untuk menjadi satu bangsa, bangsa Indonesia. Era ini disebut sebagai era Kebangkitan Nasional Indonesia (AD 1899 – AD 1942). Pada masa ini, partai-partai yang dipelopori oleh masyarakat lokal mulai bermunculan. Dimulai dari Budi Utomo pada tahun AD 1908, disusul oleh Indische Partij (AD 1912), Sarekat Islam (AD 1912), Muhammadiyah (AD 1912), dan Partai Komunis Indonesia (AD 1920). Partai-partai ini memiliki fokus yang berbeda-beda dalam tujuan pembentukannya, namun belum ada yang benar-benar mengangkat tentang kemungkinan kemerdekaan Indonesia. Pada tahun 1927, Soekarno yang nantinya akan menjadi presiden pertama Republik Indonesia, mendirikan Partai Nasional Indonesia, partai pertama yang memusatkan diri pada kemerdekaan Indonesia. Puncak dari Kebangkitan Nasional Indonesia adalah Kongres Pemuda pada tanggal 28 Oktober AD 1928 di Batavia yang dihadiri oleh wakil-wakil pemuda dari berbagai suku, agama, dan golongan seluruh Indonesia. Kongres ini menghasilkan sumpah terkenal yang disebut dengan Sumpah Pemuda. Di dalamnya, para pemuda Indonesia mengakui bahwa mereka "bertumpah darah satu, tanah air Indonesia; berbangsa satu, bangsa Indonesia; berbahasa satu, bahasa Indonesia." Pada momen ini juga lah lagu kebangsaan Indonesia, "Indonesia Raya" yang diciptakan oleh W.R. Soepratman, pertama kali dikumandangkan.

Next Page

* * *

><p><strong>July 1<strong>**st****, TE 61. Liberty International Academy, House of Lincoln room 308. Washington City, Sub-Colony I, TERRA I.**

Eka membaca kembali essai yang ditulisnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Dengan senyum puas dipandangnya skor A dan pujian dari Professor Adnan yang menghiasi akhir dari essai itu. Tidak rugi dirinya sampai melakukan perjalanan pulang pergi dari TERRA I ke TERRA V untuk bertemu dengan kenalan-kenalannya di Sub-Colony LXII dan mengakses database South East Asia di Sub-Colony LXV hanya demi sebuah essai. Belum lagi waktu yang dihabiskannya begadang malam-malam untuk menggali-gali konten sejarah dari perpustakaan digital. Setidaknya nilai yang cemerlang itu bisa menambahkan lima poin ke dalam catatan akademisnya. Biarlah dia bekerja sambilan lagi untuk menutup biaya transportasi yang dikeluarkannya demi tugas satu itu.

Suara mesin pemindai dan desis pintu kamarnya yang terbuka membuat Eka mengangkat wajahnya dari layar datapad dan menghentikan sesi pemujaan terhadap nilai yang sedang dilakukannya. Seorang pemuda yang berambut hitam dan bermata coklat memasuki kamar asrama tersebut. Dia adalah Razak Zainal Abidin, teman sekamar Eka sejak tahun ke sepuluhnya di akademi. Pemuda berkebangsaan Malaysia itu memang sering berdebat, bertengkar, bahkan berkelahi dengan Eka, namun tidak bisa dipungkiri juga bahwa dia adalah salah satu orang yang paling akrab dengan sang pemuda Indonesia. Melihat wajah Razak yang agak kusut dan perasaan hatinya sendiri yang sedang bagus karena nilai yang didapatkannya, Eka memutuskan untuk mengurungkan niatnya melabrak Razak karena tidak membantu membangunkannya tepat waktu pagi tadi. Diputarnya kursi meja belajarnya untuk memandang teman sekamarnya yang hanya menghempaskan diri ke tempat tidur tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Tumben telat pulang, Zak?" sapanya santai. "Dari mana aja?"

Razak yang wajahnya terbenam di dalam bantal hanya menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan lenguhan kesal. Menurut Eka suara itu kedengaran lebih seperti sapi daripada manusia, tapi disimpannya saja opini itu di dalam hati karena tidak mau mencari masalah dengan Razak yang jelas-jelas mood-nya sedang jelek. Mereka berdua memang mirip. Sama-sama berambut hitam dan bermata gelap, sama-sama berasal dari bangsa South East Asia, sama-sama suka makan tubes dan bars yang rasanya aneh-aneh, sama-sama punya emosi yang labil, dan sama-sama suka merajuk kalau sedang kesal. Karena itulah Eka tahu kalau dia mengomentari Razak yang jelek-jelek saat itu, bisa-bisa berujung ke perkelahian yang akan memakan poin mereka lagi.

"Ngomong apa? Aku nggak dengar?" Eka mencoba lagi. Kali ini ia berhasil membuat Razak mengangkat kepalanya dari bantal dan mengirimkan pandangan kesal ke arah Eka.

"Proposal proyekku untuk tugas akhir kelas Intermediate Cloning Science ditolak Professor Zavos mentah-mentah." jawab Razak, yang langsung disambungnya dengan berguling-guling tidak jelas di atas kasur sambil mengumpat-umpat. "Apa sih maunya tua bangka itu? Hiiiiiiih!"

"Aneh, padahal proposal-proposal dari kelasku semua diterima, termasuk punyaku sendiri tentang pemendekan fase ovulatori pada kloning orang utan untuk memperlancar reproduksi alaminya." Eka mengingat-ingat pengalamannya di kelas itu minggu lalu. "Memangnya topik proposalmu apa?"

Razak diam sejenak, lalu bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengambil posisi duduk bersila di tengah tempat tidurnya. Ia memandang Eka dengan muka serius. "Apa kau tahu tentang Special Division 92?"

Eka menyerngitkan alis, mencoba mengingat-ingat, "Hm, sedikit sih... Kalau tidak salah itu salah satu divisi di Center of Human Reproductive Science dan setiap Sub-Colony punya satu. Tapi bukannya akses ke sana terbatas banget ya? Top secret lah pokoknya. Yang punya akses cuma tim yang dipilih langsung oleh Supreme Commander masing-masing Sub-Colony."

"Nah, itu!" seru Razak sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah Eka. "Sekitar dua minggu lalu, Michael dapat info dari forum rahasia para hacker tentang Special Division 92. Katanya laboratorium itu dibuat khusus untuk proyek human cloning. Michael memberi tahu aku soalnya dia sendiri nggak mengambil kelas apapun yang berhubungan dengan human science, kau tahu sendiri anak satu itu seperti apa. Nah, aku nggak tahu kenapa sampai dibuat top secret. Toh nggak ada yang spesial dari proyek human cloning. Tapi menurut info yang didapat Michael, proyek human cloning yang dilakukan di Special Division 92 itu tergolong khusus, karena sampai sekarang ini setiap laboratorium di setiap Sub-Colony cuma melakukan tiga kali proyek. Contohnya di Sub-Colony asalku, Sub-Colony LX, proyek pertama dilakukan pada tahun AD 2161, proyek ke dua pada tahun TE 20, dan proyek ke tiga pada tahun TE 45."

"Stop! Stop!" potong Eka. "Maksudmu Special Division 92 sudah eksis sejak masa pra-koloni? Bahkan cuma lima tahun sebelum The Great Flood of 2166?"

"Makanya, aneh kan?" ujar Razak. "Padahal menurut sejarah pra-koloni yang kupelajari, human cloning itu praktek yang dianggap tabu dan dilarang keras di hampir semua negara pada masa pra-koloni. Kok ini ada laboratorium khusus yang sudah mulai melakukannya sebelum The Great Flood? Benar-benar nggak masuk akal. Kalau nggak salah, Sub-Colony asalmu juga proyeknya dilakukan di tahun-tahun yang sama persis."

"Lalu? Cuma itu info yang didapat Michael?" tanya Eka lagi, kali ini sambil berputar-putar di atas kursi belajarnya, kebiasaan yang sering membuatnya pusing sendiri tapi susah untuk dihentikan.

"Jangan putar-putar. Kalau kau sampai muntah aku nggak mau bantu bersihin." kata Razak sebelum melanjutkan. "Di setiap proyek, katanya setiap laboratorium cuma mengkloning satu orang dan menghasilkan satu kloning. Tadinya mereka semua di forum punya teori kalau laboratorium itu sedang mengembangkan super human untuk keperluan eksplorasi luar angkasa, militer, atau bahkan politik. Tapi kalau tujuannya memang itu, bukannya aneh kalau mereka cuma menghasilkan satu klon setiap dua puluh lima tahun? Kenapa nggak sepuluh sekaligus? Atau bahkan lebih. Kalau mereka dapat support langsung dari Supreme Commander, harusnya masalah biaya bakal lancar kan? Lagipula, proyek dilakukan setiap dua puluh lima tahun punya implikasi bahwa kloning yang dihasilkan Special Division 92 punya harapan hidup yang lebih tinggi. Kau sendiri tahu kalau sampai sekarang ini human cloning paling lama cuma punya harapan hidup lima belas tahun. Kalau bisa memanjangkan harapan hidup, berarti ini sudah merupakan perkembangan yang luar biasa kan?"

"Iya, memang aneh banget. Lagian ngapain juga para hacker berpikir kalau laboratorium itu untuk keperluan kloning militer? Itu kan sudah ditangani Division 88?" Eka tertawa kecil. "Ternyata hacker nggak pinter-pinter amat..."

"Kukasih tahu ke Michael lho." kata Razak, disertai senyum yang nyaris identik dengan teman sekamarnya. "Kurasa kalaupun itu untuk kloning militer, pasti untuk keperluan yang berbeda. Misalnya kloning petinggi militer atau politisi penting?"

"Menurutku sih tetap nggak masuk akal..." gumam Eka.

"Aku setuju." Razak mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku mengajukan proposal ke Professor Zavos untuk mengadakan seminar kerjasama antara Human Science Department di sekolah kita dengan Center of Human Reproductive Science, terutama Special Division 92 mengenai perpanjangan harapan hidup human cloning. Niat sampingku sih untuk mengetahui lebih dalam tentang Special Division 92 itu sendiri. Tapi waktu melihat kata Special Division 92, Professor Zavos langsung pucat dan memarahiku. Katanya baik aku maupun dia nggak punya clearance untuk mengubek-ubek soal Special Division 92. Aku ngotot dan bilang kalau Special Division 92 seharusnya nggak menutup-nutupi hasil penelitian sebagus ini. Dan kalau pemerintah mendukung, berarti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan pemerintah di sana, kan? Eh, dia malah memarahiku lagi dan bilang kalau informasi yang aku punya nggak bisa dibilang valid tanpa bukti konkrit, yang aku memang nggak punya. Tapi tetap saja, kalau misalnya aku bisa membayar tim hacker untuk mencari bukti konkrit, lalu mengajukan proposal yang sama lagi, dia mau jawab apa lagi coba?"

"Kau sendiri juga aneh-aneh sih..." komentar Eka dengan pandangan menuduh. "Kamu harusnya ingat kalau kita ini cuma berstatus siswa. Akses kita sangat terbatas ke tempat-tempat seperti Special Division 92 itu. Lagian kalau kau ketahuan membayar hacker untuk membongkar proyek top secret pemerintah, kau bisa masuk penjara tahu. Yah, meskipun aku tahu betul siswa miskin macam kau nggak mungkin punya uang untuk membayar hacker sekaliber itu juga."

"Lalu menurutmu aku harus ganti topik, begitu?" tanya Razak sengit.

"Iya." jawab Eka singkat dengan nada santai. "Kalau kau masih tetap penasaran. Belajar saja yang rajin supaya bisa dipilih Supreme Commander untuk kerja di Special Division 92." lanjutnya sambil tertawa.

"Yah, aku tahu aku nggak ada pilihan lain selain ganti topik." Razak menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Tapi tetap saja aku kesal! Masa harus kembali ke topik awal eksperimen peningkatan jumlah fetus pada reproduksi alami harimau bengal hasil kloning lagi? Nggak seru banget!" serunya sambil melepas dan membanting communicator-nya ke atas tempat tidur.

"Sudah...sudah... Ini aku punya tube rasa durian. Kau mau nggak?" tawar Eka, berusaha mengobati kekecewaan teman sekamarnya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Razak ia langsung berjalan ke lemarinya untuk mengambil makanan itu dari tumpukan simpanannya.

Muka Razak langsung sedikit menjadi cerah. Ia dan Eka memang termasuk dalam sedikit sekali orang di sekolah mereka yang sanggup memakan tube rasa durian. Bahkan Michael Lim, anak Singapore yang merupakan salah satu teman mereka pernah berkomentar kalau seluruh produksi durian di koloni bisa berjalan hanya dengan konsumsi Eka, Razak, dan kakak kelas mereka yang berkebangsaan Thailand, Channarong Navaswadhi.

"Dihitung hutang nggak nih?" tanya Razak sambil menyeringai gembira.

"Hari ini aja nggak. Besok-besok bayar."

Razak langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan memeluk Eka, meskipun gerakannya lebih mirip beruang yang sedang menangkap mangsa yang seukuran. "Thanks, Eka~ Aku suka kamu deh!" Yang dipeluk cuma bisa menyarangkan siku ke perut Razak.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu kamu suka sama semua orang yang ngasih barang gratisan."

* * *

><p><strong>July 8<strong>**th****, TE 61. Beillschmidt Residence. ****Neuschwanstein****, Sub-Colony XLIX, TERRA I.**

Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi besar berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa memasuki pintu rumahnya. Pemuda itu berambut pirang, berkulit pucat, dan memiliki warna mata biru cerah, seperti warna langit yang hanya bisa dilihat dalam foto-foto bumi di masa pra-koloni. Seragam warna biru tua dengan pin platinum berbentuk siluet pesawat UES-415 di dada kanan yang dikenakan pemuda itu menunjukkan posisinya sebagai kadet di pesawat eksplorasi Terran Air Force. Ludwig Beillschmidt, nama pemuda itu, baru saja tiba dari misi eksplorasi selama dua bulan ke Jupiter untuk meneliti kemungkinan penambangan mineral di sana. Sebenarnya ia merasa sangat lelah dan ingin segera menyegarkan diri dan beristirahat saja, namun kabar yang diterimanya begitu mendarat di pelabuhan angkasa Sub-Colony XLIX membuatnya mengurungkan niat. Pertama-tama, dia harus segera menemui kakaknya yang suka membuat onar itu.

"Bruder!" panggil Ludwig sambil menekan tombol communicator di telinga kirinya."Bruder, kau di mana?"

"LUDDY!" jawaban itu tiba dengan begitu cepat dan keras, membuat Ludwig ingin membanting communicator-nya ke lantai sampai pecah berkeping-keping. Gilbert, kakaknya itu, memang tidak tahu cara berbicara dengan pelan. "Kau sudah kembali ya? Kesesesesese, aku kangen lho. Aku di ruang hijau. Toni sedang memeriksa tanaman tomat kita di sini. Kau masuk saja."

Sambil menghela nafas panjang, Ludwig menuju ke ruang hijau, tempat pengembangbiakan tanaman pribadi di rumahnya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa kakaknya itu bersikeras membangun ruang hijau di rumah mereka. Pembangunan ruang hijau membutuhkan biaya yang tidak sedikit, belum lagi pemeliharaannya yang butuh perhatian tinggi. Ludwig jarang ada di rumah karena pekerjaannya, sedangkan kakaknya bahkan kurang bisa dipercaya untuk memelihara kaktus, apalagi tanaman lain yang lebih rumit. Tapi dia menyerah saja, kalaupun hanya untuk membuat sang kakak diam. Untungnya Gilbert berteman baik dengan Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo, mahasiswa Agriculture Science yang memang punya keahlian di bidang itu.

Suara obrolan dan tawa bisa terdengar dari luar pintu ruang hijau ketika Ludwig sampai di sana, terutama suara Gilbert yang sangat keras. Ketika pintu ruang itu terbuka, tampak kakaknya sedang berbincang seru dengan kedua sahabat akrabnya, Antonio dan Francis Bonnefoy. Francis yang menyadari kehadirannya lebih dulu langsung melambaikan tangan ke arah Ludwig.

"Hai, Ludwig. Lama tidak bertemu~" sapa laki-laki berambut pirang panjang itu. Francis berteman akrab dengan Gilbert sejak pertemuan mereka di Elementary Division Liberty International Academy. Sama seperti Gilbert dan Antonio, Francis juga berstatus sebagai mahasiswa di sana. Hanya saja mereka bertiga mengambil jurusan yang berbeda-beda. Gilbert di Artificial Intelligence Development, Antonio di Agricultural Science, dan Francis di Inter-Cultural Psychology. Karena lamanya mereka bertiga bersahabat, Ludwig sudah menganggap Francis dan Antonio seperti kakaknya sendiri, tapi dia tetap saja mengutuk siapa pun yang mempertemukan ketiga pembuat onar itu.

Menyadari kehadiran adik semata wayangnya, Gilbert meloncat dari kursi yang sedang didudukinya dengan gembira. "LUDDY!" serunya sambil memeluk sang adik yang bertubuh lebih tinggi dan besar itu. "Akhirnya pulang juga kau."

"Aku pulang, bruder." kata Ludwig sambil memeluk balik Gilbert. "Apa kabar, Francis, Antonio?"

"Hei, Ludwig!" sapa Antonio. "Lihat! Pohon tomatmu sudah mulai berbunga. Mudah-mudahan sebentar lagi bisa berbuah."

Gilbert melepaskan diri dari memeluk adiknya lalu tersenyum lebar, "Bagaimana misimu?"

"Baik. Misinya lancar-lancar saja." jawab Ludwig sambil menarik salah satu kursi di sekeliling meja dan mengambil tempat di sana. "Tapi kami masih belum bisa mendarat di permukaan Jupiter sendiri, badainya terlalu kuat di sana. Untungnya data yang berhasil dikumpulkan sudah cukup memadai untuk penelitian di laboratorium pusat selama tiga bulan ke depan. Jadi selama tiga bulan ini aku tidak perlu kembali dulu ke sana dan bisa bekerja di pangkalan."

"Keren!" komentar Gilbert bersemangat. "Sudah lama kan kau nggak sempat kerja di pangkalan? Eh, omong-omong kenapa kau buru-buru sekali nyari aku? Harusnya kau mandi saja dulu. Bau debu luar angkasa, tahu nggak? Belum lagi keringatmu itu, ugh."

Ludwig langsung menegakkan duduknya, teringat kembali penyebab dirinya ingin segera bertemu Gilbert. Ditatapnya kakaknya itu dengan pandangan kesal, "Oh ya, aku jadi ingat. Bruder, setelah aku mendarat tadi, aku terima kabar kalau kau dapat masalah dengan aparat lagi ya?"

"Masalah yang mana lagi itu? Masalah Gil kan banyak banget." celetuk Antonio sambil tertawa.

"Hei, aku nggak mau dituduh kayak gitu olehmu, Toni. Kayak kau nggak pernah dapat masalah aja." sambar Gilbert, lalu menolehkan kepalanya kembali ke arah Ludwig. "Masalah mana yang kau maksud, Lud?"

"Katanya kau dan sekelompok hacker lain menyebarkan berita yang aneh-aneh tentang Special Division 92 ke murid-murid High School Division." tuduh Ludwig.

"Oh, yang itu..." gumam Gilbert sambil memandang ke arah lain, kebiasaan yang sering dilakukannya kalau ketahuan melakukan hal yang dilarang. "Aku sudah membayar denda kesalahanku kok."

"Bruder, kau kan tahu tidak ada yang boleh macam-macam dengan Special Division 92. Ada alasannya kenapa divisi itu mendapat label top secret, tahu." kata Ludwig kesal. "Kau mau dikirim ke Disciplinary Center?"

"Tapi aku penasaran, Luuuuuud~" protes Gilbert. "Bukan cuma aku, semua forum-forum sudah banyak mendiskusikan macam-macam teori konspirasi tentang Special Division 92. Masa sih dari semua divisi penelitian, cuma satu itu yang nggak transparan. Itu kan sama aja mengundang orang-orang buat nyari tahu."

"Orang-orang sepertimu, maksudmu." ledek Francis.

"Terserah lah!" sahut Gilbert. "Yang penting seharusnya pemerintah nggak menyembunyikan penelitian apa pun, apalagi yang menyangkut human reproductive, karena itu berkaitan dengan kelangsungan hidup penduduk koloni juga. Kalau pemerintah tetap tutup mulut, cepat atau lambat keingintahuan masyarakat akan semakin besar. Kalau sudah gitu pemerintah mau apa? Mau buang rakyat hidup-hidup ke krematorium?"

Lagi-lagi Ludwig menarik nafas panjang, "Aku tahu kau penasaran, bruder. Aku mengakui kalau aku juga ingin tahu. Tapi dengan posisi kita, akan lebih baik kalau kita tidak terlibat dengan hal-hal yang bukan merupakan urusan kita. Aku percaya semua yang dilakukan oleh pemerintah bertujuan untuk kebaikan manusia juga pada akhirnya. TERRA System tidak lagi seperti bumi di masa pra-koloni. Tidak ada bangsa yang bisa menjadi super power di sini sekarang. Tidak ada lagi wilayah untuk diperebutkan. Toh sampai saat ini tidak ada bukti kalau keberadaan Special Division 92 merugikan masyarakat dalam bentuk apapun."

Gilbert tidak berkomentar. Ia hanya duduk sambil cemberut dan melipat lengan di depan dada. Ia tetap tidak bisa sepenuhnya mempercayai pemerintah dan Special Division 92 itu pasti memuat rahasia yang sangat besar. Melihat statusnya, menurut Gilbert kemungkinan besar rahasia yang dimiliki Special Division 92 jika diketahui oleh masyarakat maka bisa menimbulkan kekacauan besar yang akan berdampak buruk kepada pemerintah dan kedamaian di koloni. Jauh dalam hatinya Gilbert memang tahu kalau ada hal-hal tertentu di dunia ini yang lebih baik tidak diketahui oleh siapapun. Tapi rasa keingintahuannya yang sejak dulu terkenal tinggi mengalahkan suara hatinya itu.

"Oke..." ucapnya kemudian sambil menatap sang adik. "Baiklah, aku nggak akan mengorek-ngorek lagi soal Special Division 92. Tapi kalau ada hal yang aneh-aneh terjadi dan itu berhubungan dengan mereka, aku nggak bakal tinggal diam."

"Itu sudah cukup untuk sementara ini." ujar Ludwig sebelum berdiri dari kursinya. "Nah, sekarang aku mau mandi dan istirahat dulu. Maaf, aku tidak bisa menemani kalian ngobrol. Sampai ketemu lagi, Antonio, Francis." Ia mengangguk ke arah kedua teman kakaknya, kemudian meninggalkan ruangan diikuti pandangan ketiga orang itu.

"Hm...rasanya untuk sementara ini lebih baik kita menghentikan penelitian kita dulu," kata Antonio setelah ia yakin Ludwig sudah berada cukup jauh dari ruangan tempat mereka berada. "Aku lupa kalau bukan cuma kita yang bisa kena masalah kalau berurusan dengan pemerintah."

"Aku setuju dengan Antonio," Francis menatap langit-langit ruangan dan berpikir. "Lebih baik kita jalani saja hari-hari seperti biasa sambil menunggu perhatian pemerintah terhadapmu mereda."

Gilbert mengangguk sambil mengambil alat kecil yang disembunyikannya di kantung kemejanya. Alat yang memancarkan gelombang ultrasonik itu khusus dibuatnya untuk berjaga-jaga kalau Terran Disciplinary Committee memutuskan untuk menyadap rumahnya setelah insiden yang melibatkannya. Dimatikannya alat itu, lalu setelah diam beberapa saat, ia menoleh ke kedua temannya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Nah, Toni, tadi katanya kau mau ngasih tahu gimana cara merawat tomat itu sampai berbuah. Sekarang jelaskan!" perintah Gilbert, disambut oleh gelak tawa kedua sahabatnya.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note<strong>

DEMI TUHAN SEMESTA ALAM, sumpah saya nggak pernah membuat chapter sepanjang ini hanya dalam waktu satu hari *koleps* Capek, sumpah capek!

Saya minta maaf kalau bagian pertama fic ini terasa lebih seperti pelajaran sejarah yang membosankan daripada fic yang menarik (mudah-mudahan nggak membuat para pembaca menekan tombol back secepat pembaca anti-yaoi jika menemukan membaca warning bertuliskan 'SLASH/SHOUNEN-AI/YAOI'). Saya cuma pengen menggambarkan sejarah Indonesia dari sudut pandang seorang Eka yang cuma tahu kehidupan di koloni. Jangan bosan membacanya ya, para reader, hiks hiks...

Pertama-tama saya mau membalas review-review yang sudah saya terima. MAKASIH BUANYAK! Saya seneng banget liat banyak pembaca yang kelihatannya antusias mengikuti kisah ini. Saya jadi lebih pede, sumpah.

**Higashiyama-san** – Makasih atas review dan bonus favenya~ Kalo anda ada di depan saya sekarang bakal saya kasih bonus cium, tapi mungkin saya bakal disambit... Ini update yang diminta. Mudah-mudahan berkesan :D

**Fujoshi Anonim** – Wah, anda mbaca fic saya yang ini juga? Anda memang pembaca yang keren. Makasih banyak! *peluk erat* Iya, emang genre sci-fi masih jarang banget di fandom Hetalia Indonesia, makanya saya penasaran buat nyoba. Kalau anda senang, saya pun senang! BTW, saya juga pengen sih masukin lebih banyak hints sho-ai, tapi kalau belum sesuai dengan konteksnya, susah juga ternyata.

**Erochimaru** – Chapter ini akan semakin ASEM karena kemunculan sang raja ASEM, Gilbert. Mudah-mudahan anda suka. Dan jangan khawatir, kebiasaan telat bangun Indonesia itu bukan karena dia hobi ngebo atau apa, tapi ada hubungannya sama plot cerita. Tunggu saja kelanjutannya, hehe~ Makasih atas reviewnya~

**Al-Chan 456** – Bisa update fic dalam waktu dua-tiga hari seperti ini sudah cukup kilat kalau ukuran saya lho XDDD (soalnya saya orangnya sumpah males banget). Kalau anda suka sejarah, bagian pertama dari chapter ini isinya sejarah doang! Silahkan dinikmati, hihihi... Makasih atas reviewnya~

**Mikakuchiki** – Siap, komandan! Semoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan anda :D

**hiroko jones males login** – Makasiiiiiih~ Karena pembaca seperti anda lah saya semakin semangat meneruskan cerita ini. Semoga anda suka dengan chapter ke dua saya!

**Bonnefoy Clementie** – Eh, ini dia fans si abang mesum. Francis muncul di chapter ini lho. Walaupun cuma sedikit, mudah-mudahan anda suka :D Makasih banyak atas reviewnya yang membuat saya tersandung-sandung saking senangnya.

**Kei** – Iya, saya emang terobsesi sama detail sampai sering dimarahi teman saya, dikira saya OCD, hahaha XD Makasih atas reviewnya. Mudah-mudahan anda suka chapter ini :D

**Vanilla Biscuit** – Ya ampun, reviewnya bener-bener bikin saya merasa melayang ke langit lalu terjun sambil teriak "Vodkaaaaaaa~" dan mendarat di salju yang empuk. Sebetulnya Gundam Series yang pernah saya tonton cuma Gundam Wing dan Gundam Seed, tapi memang sangat menginspirasi saya untuk menulis ini, terutama Gundam Wing. Makasih, makasih, makasih banyaaaaaak atas reviewnya. Mudah-mudahan anda menikmati chapter yang ke dua ini :D

**baka nesiachan** – Romano dan Indonesia itu sifatnya rada mirip, makanya kalo ketemu yang ada saling adu mulut aja (bukan adu mulut dalam arti yang 'itu' lho, huhuhu~). Maaf, kayaknya fic ini gak bakal jadi Romano x Indonesia karena mereka berdua uke di mata saya. MASA JERUK MINUM JERUK? Begitulah. Tapi tetep, saya harap anda tetep membaca fic ini meskipun bukan Romano x Indonesia XD Makasih banyak atas reviewnya~

**Miss Celesta** – Yep, fandom ini butuh lebih banyak lagi fic bergenre sci-fi. Karena sci-fi itu seru banget dan asik banget buat pengarang untuk membayangkannya. Makasih banyak buat review dan plus-plusnya ya :D

Berikutnya saya akan menjelaskan beberapa benda yang muncul di fic ini.

Tubes – Suplemen makanan dalam bentuk gel ata pasta yang dikemas dalam tube seperti kemasan pasta gigi. Tersedia dalam berbagai rasa (lha, kok kayak iklan?). Terinspirasi oleh suplemen gel pengganti makanan buat kucing yang dulu saya kasih ke kucing piaraan saya dan juga terinspirasi oleh makanan untuk astronot dalam kemasan yang sama yang biasanya berisi sup yang diolah menjadi bentuk pasta atau gel.

Bars – Makanan dalam bentuk batangan-batangan padat yang mirip protein bars (tau S*yjoy kan? Nah, mirip itu). Berisi kebutuhan empat sehat lima sempurna yang dipadatkan dalam bentuk kecil karena di luar angkasa repot kalo mau makan nasi padang lengkap (kenapa contohnya nasi padang? Karena saya sedang tergila-gila makan nasi padang akhir-akhir ini). Tersedia dalam berbagai macam rasa, sama seperti tubes.

Communicator – Alat yang berfungsi sebagai pengganti telepon genggam. Bentuknya seperti scouter dalam komik Drag*n Ball (ketahuan deh saya jadi otaku dari zaman kapan...iya emang saya udah uzur. Kalo nggak tahu bentuknya coba di google aja pasti ada). Lensa yang menutupi satu mata itu berfungsi untuk melihat nomor yang menghubungimu dan juga membantu untuk mencari nomor yang ingin kamu panggil. Nomor communicator seseorang sama dengan GIN-nya.

Buat yang penasaran siapa/nation mana Professor Zavos itu, jawabannya adalah dia bukan siapa-siapa. Cuma tokoh numpang lewat XD

Di chapter sebelumnya, saya menyebutkan kalau Eka tidak tahu bagaimana bau tanah. Ini karena di TERRA System tidak ada tanah. Pertanian di TERRA System dijalankan dengan tehnik hidroponik, yaitu dengan mencampurkan nutrisi-nutrisi yang dibutuhkan tanaman ke dalam air, lalu menggunakan air tersebut sebagai media penanaman pengganti tanah. Karena itulah, tanaman umbi-umbian yang harus tumbuh dalam tanah seperti ubi, jahe, KENTANG, dan semacamnya, tidak dapat berkembang biak di TERRA System. Ya, saya juga kasihan sama Ludwig. Dan ya, Lovino juga sedang menari-nari gembira karena kenyataan yang kejam ini.

Sekian dulu bacotan saya. Sekali lagi, jika ada pertanyaan atau masukan, pujian maupun kritikan, silahkan dilayangkan lewat review (ini bener-bener cara yang nggak etis buat memohon review deh kayaknya...). Semoga anda menikmati chapter ini~

PEACE OUT AND BE AWESOME!


	3. Chapter Three

**Title** : The Third Era (Chapter 03/?)

**Author **: skadihelias

**Rating** : PG-13

**Genre** : Science-fiction, drama, alternate universe

**Characters/Pairings** : ASEAN OCs and most Hetalia characters

**Warnings** : Hints of slash/shounen-ai/yaoi

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu.

**Summary** : Pada tahun 2166, bumi memutar ulang jarum kehidupannya. Seluruh daratan yang tersisa tenggelam ditelan oleh air laut sebagaimana gambaran berakhirnya Atlantis, negeri dalam legenda. Umat manusia memulai era ke tiga kehidupannya di koloni-koloni luar angkasa yang dikembangkan sejak tahun 2050. Dan di dalam benteng-benteng metalik yang melayang-layang di kegelapan luar angkasa itu, sekelompok pemuda-pemudi mencari jati diri dan rahasia masa lalu mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>November 21<strong>**st****, AD 2113. ECOSOC Chamber, United Nations Headquarters. New York, United States of America, EARTH.**

Wajah-wajah muda itu tampak lelah.

Di ruang bernuansa coklat dan kuning dengan tirai merah marun itu mereka duduk di kursi masing-masing dalam kesunyian yang memekakkan telinga. Kepala mereka tertunduk. Pandangan masing-masing orang tertuju pada berkas-berkas putih di hadapan mereka. Tidak ada yang sanggup untuk memandang ke sekeliling. Takut untuk bertatapan langsung dengan kursi-kursi kosong yang semakin hari jumlahnya semakin bertambah. Kursi-kursi kosong nan bisu yang meneriakkan nasib penghuni-penghuninya terdahulu, seolah mengandung ramalan takdir bagi diri mereka-mereka yang masih sanggup untuk hadir di ruangan itu.

Bagi orang yang tidak pernah keluar masuk ke dalam gedung United Nations, pemandangan di ruangan pada saat itu mungkin akan terasa aneh. Apa yang dilakukan anak-anak muda ini di institut elit seperti United Nations? Yang terlihat paling tua di antara mereka saja usianya tidak tampak melebihi dua puluh lima tahun. Namun jika mereka menyempatkan diri untuk melihat lebih dekat dan dengan lebih teliti, mereka akan melihat sesuatu yang berbeda di dalam mata anak-anak muda itu. Mata yang begitu tua menghiasi wajah masing-masing orang. Mata yang telah melihat dan mencatat ratusan, bahkan ribuan tahun sejarah manusia. Mata yang kenyang melihat kelahiran, kematian, perdamaian, perang, dan bencana alam. Mata yang telah menjadi saksi naik dan turunnya peradaban para penghuni bumi.

Tiba-tiba salah seorang dari mereka berdiri. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan sepasang alis tebal yang menaungi mata hijaunya. Pemuda itu berjalan ke depan ruangan diikuti pandangan rekan-rekannya yang serentak mengangkat kepala ketika mendengar suara sepatu bergesekan dengan karpet yang melapisi seluruh lantai. Mereka semua memandang pemuda itu dengan wajah yang memancarkan kecemasan. Sang pemuda tampak kurus dan pucat, langkah kakinya lemah dan agak tersendat-sendat. Hilang sudah postur tegak penuh percaya diri dan wajah berhias senyum angkuh yang dulu biasa dikenakannya. Sekarang ia itu terlihat tipis, seperti lapisan salju yang hampir habis mencair di akhir musim dingin.

Di depan ruangan pemuda itu berhenti, lalu menatap rekan-rekannya.

"Seperti yang kita tahu," mulainya, "beberapa negara telah...meninggalkan kita akibat gempa besar sebulan yang lalu. Semua negara yang dilewati Australian Tectonic Plate sudah resmi dinyatakan tenggelam tanpa sisa," isakan tangis yang tertahan dapat terdengar dari beberapa peserta pertemuan, "Australia cukup beruntung karena wilayahnya cukup luas untuk bertahan. Tapi...kawan-kawan kita yang lain...New Zealand, Tonga, Samoa, Fiji, Vanuatu, Tuvalu, Solomon Islands, Kiribati, Marshall Islands, Micronesia, Palau, Philippines, Indonesia, Brunei, Timor-Leste, dan Singapore..." ia berhenti sejenak dan menelan ludah, "Tidak ada dari mereka yang sanggup bertahan dari gelombang tsunami raksasa yang menyusul. Malaysia kehilangan lebih dari separuh wilayahnya, tepatnya yang berbatasan darat langsung dengan Indonesia. Dia masih bisa bertahan, tapi kondisinya buruk sekali sampai tidak bisa hadir dalam pertemuan kita hari ini."

United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, atau biasa dipanggil dengan sebutan England, nama resmi pemuda yang sedang berdiri di depan ruangan itu, mengamati rekan-rekannya satu persatu.

Mata Vietnam masih sembab. Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu bahkan sudah mulai menangis lagi ketika nama adik-adiknya disebut. Di sampingnya, Thailand yang masih berbalut perban di beberapa tempat (ia juga tidak lepas dari efek gempa tersebut) mencoba menghiburnya dengan membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan dengan lembut dan sabar. Di belakang kedua orang itu, Cambodia, Myanmar, dan Laos memandang Vietnam dengan khawatir. Masing-masing, kecuali Laos, menderita luka-luka akibat bencana yang sama. Australia merunduk di atas mejanya. England tidak dapat melihat wajah mantan anak asuhnya itu, tapi ia dapat melihat bahu lebar Australia yang bergetar menahan isakan. Netherlands dan Spain duduk berdampingan dalam kesunyian. Mata keduanya menatap kosong ke depan, seolah masih bisa melihat senyum ceria mantan daerah jajahan mereka, entah di mana.

"Aku tahu tidak pantas mengatakan kata 'untungnya' dalam situasi seperti ini," lanjut England. "Tapi untungnya, masih cukup banyak rakyat dari negara-negara yang wilayahnya sudah musnah masih bisa bertahan hidup. Saat ini mereka tersebar di berbagai negara lain yang masih punya wilayah. Kita harus berusaha dengan segenap kemampuan kita untuk menjaga kelangsungan hidup mereka. Karena...kalian sendiri tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau salah satu dari kita kehilangan bukan hanya seluruh wilayah tetapi juga seluruh rakyat."

England baru saja akan membuka mulut untuk melanjutkan pidatonya ketika tiba-tiba ia diserang batuk hebat yang mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya yang sudah lemah itu. Nyaris saja ia jatuh terjerembab jika tidak ditopang dengan sigap oleh France dan America yang kebetulan duduk di dekat tempat ia berdiri. Sambil tersenyum kecil ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada kedua penolongnya. America, yang sejak bencana besar pertama pada tahun 2107 sudah jauh lebih serius dari sebelumnya, hanya mengangguk dan meminta izin pada England untuk mengambil alih tugasnya sebagai pemimpin rapat.

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari England, Amerika mengambil posisi di tengah sementara England kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan dipapah oleh France.

"Sehubungan dengan proyek TERRA yang sekarang pembangunannya hampir mencapai tahap akhir, para pimpinan kita dalam rapat yang berlangsung sepuluh hari yang lalu memutuskan untuk memajukan jadwal migrasi." kata Amerika dengan suara yang masih tetap lantang. "Paling lambat pada awal tahun 2120 kita akan mengadakan migrasi pertama. Karena itu, kita harus segera memulai seleksi untuk menentukan siapa saja yang akan diprioritaskan dalam migrasi pertama ini. Seleksi bagi warga dari negara-negara yang wilayahnya sudah tidak ada akan dilakukan oleh United Nations. Aku tahu ini bukan hal yang mudah. Aku pun merasakan hal yang sama, tapi kita sudah berada pada titik di mana kita tidak ada waktu lagi untuk memikirkan hal-hal selain bagaimana mempertahankan keberlangsungan hidup umat manusia. Tentu saja kita akan berusaha semampu kita untuk pada akhirnya mampu memindahkan seluruh planet. Tapi perlu kutekankan bahwa kita harus memprioritaskan individu-individu tertentu yang memiliki keunggulan genetik dan keunggulan keilmuan untuk memastikan bahwa migrasi ke TERRA ini dapat dilakukan dengan membawa serta sebanyak mungkin kebudayaan manusia. Selain itu...,"

Amerika berhenti. Dengan ragu-ragu ia menggigit bibir sambil memandang rekan-rekannya sesama anggota G8 dengan pandangan memohon pertolongan. Ia memang negara yang paling kuat di atas bumi, tetapi kalau menyangkut kebijaksanaan dan pengalaman hidup, ia masih kalah dibandingkan sebagian besar negara-negara Eropa.

Karena kasihan melihat America yang saat itu kelihatan seperti seorang anak kecil yang sedang sedih dan bingung, Germany langsung maju untuk berdiri di samping America. Sambil meletakkan tangan di atas bahu pemuda yang usia fisiknya lebih muda darinya itu, Germany membuka mulut. Suara yang keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut pirang klimis itu terdengar berat dan tegas, penuh dengan wibawa seperti biasanya.

"Kita harus belajar dari pengalaman kita. Kita sudah nyaris menghancurkan satu planet karena kegagalan kita dalam mengelolanya. Jika kita memang diberi kesempatan satu kali lagi untuk memutar ulang roda kehidupan kita, maka kita akan memulainya dengan lebih baik." Ia mengambil jeda beberapa detik dan berusaha mengatur kata-katanya supaya tidak menyinggung negara-negara yang lain. "Jika kita harus mengorbankan rakyat kita, kekayaan alam kita, dan kebudayaan kita yang nantinya hanya akan menjadi sampah koloni, maka kita akan melakukannya. Tidak ada ruang bagi kita untuk merasa sayang atau kasihan. Waktu kita tidak banyak. Kita harus mempersiapkan manusia semampu kita. Karena kali ini...manusia harus memulai abad baru kehidupan mereka tanpa kehadiran kita."

Kesunyian melanda ruangan itu di akhir pidato Germany. Masing-masing personifikasi negara yang berada di dalam ruangan itu menatap kedua anggota G8 yang berdiri di hadapan mereka. Setelah itu satu persatu mereka berdiri. Dengan wajah penuh tekad, mereka saling berpandangan. Berbagi semangat dan dukungan lewat kontak mata yang dilakukan tanpa suara. Pada saat itu, para personikasi seluruh negara di dunia dihadapkan kepada salah satu keputusan terbesar dalam hidup mereka. Mereka bertekad, tidak peduli jika harus mencabut jantung atau menguras darah mereka sendiri, untuk memastikan bahwa kehidupan umat manusia tidak akan berakhir bersama dengan kehancuran bumi.

_Umat manusia harus diselamatkan, meskipun dengan bayaran nyawa negara-negara mereka._

* * *

><p><strong>July 13<strong>**th****, TE 61. 04:21 PM. Liberty International Academy, Spacecrosse Field 3. Washington City, Sub-Colony I, TERRA I.**

Spacecrosse bukanlah olah raga yang diciptakan untuk mereka-mereka yang punya fisik lemah dan benci kekerasan.

Untunglah, Alfred Franklin Jones, siswa kelas XI-1 Liberty International Academy, tidak termasuk dalam kedua golongan itu. Kalau tidak, bagaimana dia bisa bertahan menghadapi hantaman tubuh raksasa Ivan Braginski, saingan terberatnya dari kelas yang sama, di tengah-tengah pertandingan spacecrosse? Orang biasa yang berhati (dan bertubuh) lemah pasti sudah kabur sambil menangis meraung-raung jika berada dalam posisinya saat ini. Melayang-layang dan berjungkir balik di zona zero-gravity, beradu raket dengan pemuda berkebangsaan Russia yang terkenal luar biasa kuat dan berkepribadian ganda itu adalah salah satu momen yang paling disukai oleh Alfred. Memang benar kata Arthur James Kirkland, Alfred adalah maniak adrenalin yang paling sinting di antara semua siswa High School Division.

Menggunakan keunggulan tubuhnya yang lebih kecil, Alfred melesat ke depan melewati pertahanan Ivan. Dengan cekatan ditangkapnya disk yang melayang bebas di hadapannya menggunakan raketnya yang terbuat dari titanium (sedikit lebih berat dari raket carbon-fiber, tapi cocok untuk orang berkekuatan besar seperti Alfred). Menoleh ke belakang, ia memandang ekspresi gelap dan kilatan mata ungu Ivan yang ditujukan kepadanya dari balik pelindung mata plexiglass. Alfred menyeringai lebar dan mengedipkan mata ke arah saingannya, lalu maju mendekati tiang gawang lawan.

"AL, KIRI!"

Seruan itu adalah satu-satunya peringatan yang diterima Alfred sebelum seonggok tubuh lain yang nyaris sama besarnya dengan Ivan menabraknya dari arah kiri, membuat kendalinya atas disk terlepas. Tubuh Alfred yang tidak siap menerima serangan itu langsung terpental menjauh dari gawang lawan, menabrak dinding kubah pelindung zona zero-gravity yang juga terbuat dari plexiglass seperti pelindung mata para pemain. Alfred mengumpat keras dan mengangkat wajah untuk memelototi penyerangnya. Mata biru Matthias Köhler yang bersinar-sinar ceria menatapnya balik. Pemuda Denmark yang lebih tua satu tahun dari Alfred itu tertawa sambil memain-mainkan disk diatas raketnya.

"Makanya jangan main mata sama Braginski terus, Jones." ejek Matthias. "Skor ini buat kami ya~" tawanya sambil melesat menuju gawang tim Alfred.

Sebelum Alfred sempat mengatur keseimbangannya kembali dan mengejar Matthias, suara dering bel tanda pertandingan berakhir berbunyi membahana ke seluruh ruang. Menyusul suara bel itu adalah erangan kekecewaan Matthias yang gagal menjebol gawang lawannya sebelum waktu pertandingan habis. Sambil menggerutu Alfred mengikuti kawan-kawannya yang bersama-sama terbang menuju pintu keluar zona zero-gravity yang terletak di kaki kubah. Memang pertandingan hari itu hanyalah pertandingan latihan tim spacecrosse Liberty International Academy, tapi Alfred adalah tipe orang yang benci sekali dengan kekalahan, tidak peduli itu pertandingan latihan ataupun pertandingan sebenarnya.

Seorang pemuda menghampiri Alfred yang sedang melayang menuju pintu keluar. Pemuda itu mengenakan seragam berwarna merah, sama seperti yang sedang dikenakan oleh Alfred. Rambut coklatnya acak-acakan dan berbau keringat setelah tertutup pelindung kepala selama dua kali tiga puluh menit waktu pertandingan. Pemuda Australia bernama Steven Paull itu adalah orang yang tadi berteriak memperingatkan Alfred ketika sang pemuda America diserang oleh Matthias.

"Hei, Al, kau nggak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Alfred.

"Aku nggak apa-apa, cuma kesal banget, tahu nggak?" jawab Alfred bersungut-sungut. Ia melepas pelindung kepalanya, mencoba untuk tidak membanting helm itu ke dinding kubah untuk menunjukkan kekesalannya. Merusak properti klub bisa mendapat ganjaran tiga poin plus denda untuk mengganti properti yang dimaksud. Tidak mungkin Alfred mau mengorbankan uang makannya untuk hal seperti itu.

Steven tertawa, "Sudahlah, ini kan cuma latihan aja. Di tim sana ada Captain Oxenstierna dan Vice-Captain Navaswadhi. Belum lagi senior Köhler dan si Ivan itu. Bisa kalah dengan selisih skor satu aja sudah hebat, lho."

Alfred tidak berkomentar. Sambil menyikut Steven dengan kesal ia meluruskan posisi tubuhnya dan bersiap-siap di belakang kawan-kawannya yang bergerombol di depan pintu keluar. Berwald Oxenstierna, kapten klub spacecrosse Liberty International Academy, menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan semua anggotanya sudah berada dalam posisi berdiri sebelum mematikan mesin zero-gravity. Secara serempak sepatu para anggota tim langsung beradu dengan lantai bersamaan dengan suara desis pintu baja yang terbuka menuju ruang ganti.

Satu persatu anggota tim keluar dari dalam kubah lapangan. Suara percakapan dan tawa mereka yang ramai bergema memenuhi lorong menuju ruang ganti yang panjang dan cukup luas itu. Alfred berjalan sambil cemberut di belakang anggota timnya yang lain. Steven sudah meninggalkannya untuk menyapa rekan setim mereka, Im Yong Soo. Pemuda Korea itu, seperti biasanya, menanggapi sapaan Steven dengan antusiasme sepuluh kali lipat orang normal ("Nggak apa-apa tim kita kalah, yang penting kan spacecrosse asalnya dari Sub-Colony LXXXII. Lain kali kita pasti menang!").

Seseorang berjalan menjajari Alfred di belakang barisan. Ketika ia menoleh, otomatis mukanya semakin tertekuk-tekuk menyadari bahwa Ivan lah yang telah menghampirinya.

"Pertandingan yang bagus, da~" kata Ivan dengan senyuman ala anak kecilnya yang sangat terkenal itu. Alfred tahu Ivan tidak punya niat jelek di balik komentarnya itu, tapi tetap saja komentar itu tidak membantu meredakan kekesalan Alfred.

"Bagus buatmu. Apanya yang bagus buatku? Toh timku kalah." jawab Alfred sengit.

Seperti biasa, jawaban yang tidak ramah itu tidak membuat Ivan kesal atau ikut-ikut marah. Malah pemuda Russia bongsor itu tertawa geli melihat wajah Alfred yang cemberut.

"Kau ini terlalu menganggap serius pertandingan latihan, Alfred." kata Ivan sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Alfred seperti sedang menenangkan anak kecil yang merajuk. Perilaku yang sangat dibenci oleh Alfred karena seolah mengingatkannya bahwa tubuh Ivan lebih tinggi kurang lebih lima sentimeter.

"Berisik!" bentak Alfred sambil menepis tangan Ivan dari kepalanya. "Jangan ikut-ikut aku!"

"Tapi kan aku juga mau ke ruang ganti," jawab Ivan masih menjajarinya. Tanpa usaha keras meskipun Alfred sudah mencoba mempercepat langkahnya. Terkutuklah kaki panjang Ivan, pikir Alfred. "Lagipula, kita kan ada tugas berpasangan buat kelas Terran Politics lusa. Kau masih ingat nggak sih?"

Sebenarnya Alfred lupa, tapi terkutuklah Ivan lagi karena mengingatkannya.

"Ugh, aku lagi nggak ingin liat mukamu sekarang. Apa nggak bisa besok aja?" pinta Alfred.

"Nggak bisa, da~" jawab Ivan. "Besok aku ada kerja kelompok lain buat kelas Nuclear Engineering."

"Errrrrrgh..." erang Alfred dengan nada kesal.

"Ayolah, Alfred," bujuk Ivan lagi. "Nanti kubawakan bars rasa hamburger deh. Aku nggak tahu kenapa kau suka rasa sampah macam itu, da, tapi kemarin aku dapat banyak dari Toris. Kayaknya dia lupa aku nggak suka yang rasa hamburger. Daripada kubuang mending kusumbangkan ke kamu kan?"

"...kau ini nggak bisa baca situasi atau memang sengaja mau bikin aku tambah kesal sih?" tanya Alfred. Tapi dia melunak juga karena memang dia lemah sekali terhadap makanan yang namanya bars rasa hamburger itu. Yang ditanya cuma mengirim senyum ceria ke arahnya tanpa menjawab. Oke, Alfred juga tidak mau tahu penjelasan Ivan. Bisa-bisa dia mimpi buruk sebulan penuh. Ia menghembuskan nafas tanda menyerah. "Oke lah... Kita ketemu di Study Room 2 jam tujuh malam gimana?"

"Oke, da~"

* * *

><p><strong>July 13<strong>**th****, TE 61. 08:45 PM. Liberty International Academy, House of Eisenhower, Study Room 2. Washington City, Sub-Colony I, TERRA I.**

"Komunisme itu paham yang paling bagus, da, karena lebih mengutamakan kesejahteraan rakyat di bawah kontrol pemerintahan pusat daripada kesejahteraan individu."

"Omong kosong! *nyam nyam* Komunisme itu paham utopia yang pada kenyataannya nggak lebih dari janji-janji manis dan idealisme kosong! Demokrasi dan kapitalisme jauh lebih baik karena memberi kesempatan pada setiap individu untuk mengembangkan potensinya semaksimal mungkin. Asal kau tahu ya, *nyam nyam* negara-negara yang paling maju di zaman pra-koloni menganut paham ini dan perkembangan mereka terbukti lebih pesat. Kapitalisme *nyam nyam* memberikan kesempatan kepada negara-negara berkembang untuk meningkatkan ekonominya dengan membangun lapangan pekerjaan yang sangat banyak. Tanpa pemilik-pemilik modal kau kira negara-negara berkembang bisa apa?"

"Kapitalisme itu paham yang egois, da! Kau kira aku nggak belajar sejarah politik pra-koloni ya? Kapitalisme kalau digabung dengan demokrasi membuat yang kaya makin kaya dan yang miskin makin miskin. Akibatnya kesenjangan sosial semakin terasa dan menimbulkan jurang perbedaan strata sosial yang semakin lama semakin dalam. Dasar paham babi! Belum lagi kapitalisme sudah terbukti bertanggung jawab atas kehancuran ekosistem planet bumi karena perusahaan-perusahaan besar melakukan eksploitasi-eksploitasi alam tanpa henti yang nggak diimbangi dengan perlindungan ekosistem."

"Oh ya? Terus kalau memang komunisme sebagus itu, *nyam nyam* kenapa USSR yang merupakan kiblat komunisme dunia sampai mengalami kejatuhan pada tahun AD 1991? Cuma bertahan enam puluh sembilan tahun, tahu! Walaupun mereka berkoar-koar soal persamaan status antara pemerintah dan rakyat dan menjanjikan *nyam nyam* keadaan ekonomi yang stabil dan merata, kenyataannya korupsi yang besar-besaran terjadi di dalam tubuh pemerintahan. Rakyat jadi miskin dan menderita, dan parahnya lagi, *nyam nyam* implementasi paham komunisme membuat mereka nggak punya kekuatan di hadapan pemerintah. Bandingkan dengan demokrasi yang bertahan sejak abad 19 AD sampai akhir sejarah pra-koloni."

"Itu karena negara-negara demokrasi menggunakan justifikasi agama untuk mengkambinghitamkan negara-negara penganut komunisme, da! Mereka membuat masyarakat dunia memandang bahwa negara-negara komunis adalah negara authoritarian berisi atheists yang dipimpin oleh diktator-diktator keji yang membunuhi rakyat yang tidak menurut. Heh, kayak di demokrasi nggak pernah terjadi anarkisme saja, da. Negara-negara demokrasi malah lebih parah, tahu! Mereka melakukan ketidakadilan pada buruh di seluruh dunia, terutama di negara-negara berkembang dengan masih memasang tampang seolah mereka orang-orang yang paling suci. Mereka seperti orang-orang yang mengaku pahlawan tapi di belakang cuma bandit-bandit rakus, da."

"Apa katamu? Jadi kau membela mereka ya, dasar komunis brengsek!"

"Kau sendiri membela orang-orang kaya yang menekan dan memanfaatkan orang-orang miskin, da! Dasar babi kapitalis!"

Michael Lim menggerutu dalam hati sambil membesarkan volume IMP-nya. Suara dentuman meriam yang mengiringi lagu 1812 Overture dari Tchaikovsky memenuhi telinga wireless headphones yang dikenakannya, meredam suara dua orang senior yang sedang berdebat di meja samping. Dengan takut-takut Michael mencuri pandang ke arah dua senior yang sudah sama-sama berdiri dan saling meneriakkan pendapat mereka masing-masing itu. Lalu ia menolehkan kepala untuk memandang pintu keluar Study Room 2, menghitung waktu yang akan dibutuhkannya untuk mengambil langkah seribu jika perkelahian besar antara kedua senior tersebut tidak dapat dihindari.

Entah Michael sedang sial atau apa hari itu. Yang jelas ia sedang berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Alfred Franklin Jones dan Ivan Braginski, dua senior setingkat di atasnya yang terkenal akur-tidak-akur. Parahnya lagi, kebetulan pada saat itu dua orang yang bertubuh tinggi besar dan kuat itu kelihatannya sedang berada pada fase tidak akur mereka. Kalau sampai perdebatan politik mereka berakhir dengan perkelahian, Michael cuma bisa berharap dia tidak terkena efek sampingnya. Tidak lucu rasanya kalau setelah beberapa minggu yang lalu ia ikut terjebak dalam perkelahian antara Eka dan Razak, hari itu dia harus terkena kursi melayang atau benda-benda berat beterbangan lain yang biasanya menyertai perkelahian antara Alfred dan Ivan.

Kedipan merah lampu indikator mailpad menarik perhatian Michael. Ia berhenti memikirkan strategi-strategi untuk kabur dari ruangan itu dan mengambil mailpadnya yang sedang berbaring menganggur di atas meja. Sebuah mail dari seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya baru saja masuk ke inbox. Sambil mengerutkan dahi Michael mencoba mengingat-ingat nama dan GIN sang pengirim yang tertera di atas layar itu. Bergeleng pelan, Michael memutuskan kalau dia benar-benar tidak tahu dan tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang yang mengiriminya mail tersebut. Dengan satu sapuan kecil jari telunjuknya, Michael membuka mail yang misterius itu.

* * *

><p>mail id: 610713-NED-70125361237<p>

date: Thursday, July 13, TE 61. 08:57 PM

to: BRU9201B; CAM9201B; INA9201B; LAO9201B; MAS9201B; MYA9201B; PHI9201B; SIN9201B; THA9201B; TLS9201B; VIE9201B

from: NED9201C

subject: undangan

Kepada yang terhormat siswa-siswi High School Division, Liberty International Academy,

Sehubungan dengan studi eksperimen berjudul 'Pengaruh Implementasi Sejarah Inter-Kultural Pra-Koloni terhadap Persepsi Sosial Inter-Kultural' yang dilakukan oleh Francis Bonnefoy (mahasiswa tingkat 3 Inter-Cultural Psychology, Department of Social Psychology, Undergraduate School Division, Liberty International Academy) sebagai tugas akhir studinya, melalui mail ini kami mengharapkan kesediaan anda untuk menjadi subjek penelitian. Sebagai tahap awal studi eksperimen, kami mengharapkan kehadiran Anda pada pre-test penelitian yang akan dilaksanakan pada

tanggal: July 24th, TE 61

waktu: 04:00 PM

tempat: Conference Room 6, Department of Social Psychology, Undergraduate School Division, Liberty International Academy

catatan: Partisipasi Anda akan mendapat kompensasi berupa poin

Anda diharapkan untuk mengirimkan konfirmasi mengenai kesanggupan maupun ketidaksanggupan Anda ke alamat pengirim selambat-lambatnya satu minggu sebelum tanggal penelitian.

Atas perhatiannya kami ucapkan terima kasih.

Hormat saya,

Willem Cornellius van der Berg

GIN: NED9201C | SIN: LIA-472607-USI8-0031

Research Assistant

* * *

><p>Hanya sebuah undangan untuk menjadi subjek penelitian. Bukan hal yang aneh mengingat banyak sekali mahasiswa yang lebih suka mencari subjek penelitian dari dalam lingkungan sekolah karena kemudahannya. Banyak juga siswa yang mau menjadi subjek penelitian karena biasanya mereka mendapatkan kompensasi berupa uang atau poin.<p>

Sambil mengedikkan bahu, Michael mengambil keputusan untuk menerima tawaran itu. Mendapatkan tambahan poin bukan hal yang buruk. Terutama setelah beberapa waktu lalu ia mengalami pengurangan poin akibat terlibat konspirasi hacker mengenai Special Division 92. Untung saja statusnya sebagai siswa membuat ia tidak harus berurusan langsung dengan Terran Disciplinary Committee.

Michael melirik ke meja di sampingnya. Ia menaikkan alis ketika melihat kedua seniornya ternyata sudah berhenti berdebat dan kelihatan sedang membaca mailpad mereka masing-masing dengan serius. _Ah, untunglah nggak jadi ada perang dunia kesekian di ruangan ini,_ pikir pemuda Singapore itu. Ia memandang kembali ke mailpadnya sendiri, bermaksud untuk menutup mail yang baru saja dibacanya. Namun sebelum ia menggerakkan jari, sesuatu dalam mail itu menarik perhatiannya.

_Heh...aku baru tahu kalau ternyata kami semua punya GIN yang hampir sama..._

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note<strong>

Saya kembali lagi membawa chapter ke tiga! *goyang dombret* Jarang-jarang ide saya bisa mengalir lancar seperti ini. Percaya atau enggak, ini adalah fanfic berbahasa Indonesia terpanjang yang pernah saya tulis! Tugas cerpen saya pas masih SMA aja dulu nggak sepanjang ini XDDD

Kali ini saya membuka sedikit tabir sejarah pra-koloni lewat bagian pertama chapter ini. Apakah Anda sudah tambah bingung? Kalo jawabannya iya berarti bagus, artinya rencana saya berjalan dengan mulussss~ (eh, kalimatnya berima) :D *menangkis lemparan tomat*

Di chapter ini juga ada karakter-karakter baru yang muncul, di antaranya adalah sebuah hamburger, sebotol vodka, dan seonggok komputer, huhuhu~ *dibanting Alpret* *disambit Ipan* *diinjek-injek Maikel* Ada juga manusia (negara?) berkepala tulip yang kehadirannya pasti sudah ditunggu-tunggu oleh para pembaca. Sayangnya dia cuma muncul dalam bentuk e-mail, huahahahaha! Tenang, pembaca, kalau anda mengirim sniper ke kos-kosan saya karena cuma memunculkan Nethere sedikit, ntar fanfic ini nggak bisa selesai dong.

Okeh, sekarang waktunya saya membalas review-review Anda sekalian yang tidak pernah gagal membuat saya terbang ke langit ke tujuh :D

**cherliona yuri** – Ini fanfic sci-fi pertama yang Anda baca? Wah, kalo gitu saya harus kerja lebih berat supaya Anda nggak jadi ilfil sama genre satu ini XD Fanfic-fanfic sci-fi lain yang pake bahasa Inggris juga banyak yang bagus kok. Kalo nggak salah dulu saya pernah baca, tapi saya nyerah soalnya bahasa Inggrisnya rada njelimet. Jangan kuatir! Karena saya adalah fans Nethere-Indo, pasangan gaje ini pasti akan muncul. Tapi munculnya sampai se-hot apa (ahem) saya juga belum tau, huahahahaha! Thanks for the review, dear~

**Fujoshi Anonim** – Aduh, ini lagi ada anak yang sebelum UAS malah baca fanfic. Pokoknya kalo terjadi hal-hal yang diinginkan (?), saya nggak mau tanggung jawab XD Syukurlah kalo saya bisa berbagi ilmu dengan Anda. Kebetulan saya di dunia nyata juga orangnya tukang bacot soal sejarah. Eh, ternyata kebawa ke fanfic. Makasih buat review-nya yaaaaaa :D

**Reizenscka** – Hehehe, maaf banget kalo bagian sejarahnya bikin bosen. Sayangnya, di chapter lain nanti bakal diterusin kuliah sejarahnya. Tapi sejarah di bagian lain menyangkut sejarah pra-koloni yang saya karang-karang sendiri. Nah, kalo udah nyampe bagian itu mudah-mudahan bakal jadi bacotan sejarah yang nggak bikin Anda bosen XD Thanks, saya juga berharap bisa menyelesaikan fanfic ini sampai akhir!

**Al-Chan 456** – Makasiiiiiih~ Eh, menurut saya bisa nulis humor itu bakat besar lho. Saya aja bercita-cita suatu saat nanti bisa bikin fanfic humor nan gaje yang bisa ngebuat para pembaca ketawa kepingkel-pingkel sampe guling-guling di lantai. Di chapter ini ada beberapa barang elektronik masa depan yang disebut. Penjelasannya bisa Anda baca di bawah balasan review-review ini. Thanks buat review-nya~ :DDD

**Erochimaru** – Yep, saya lagi semangat nulis jadi update-nya rada cepet XD Hidup Ludwig memang merana (?), punya kakak kayak Gilbo dan kakak-kakak angkat seperti Antonio dan Francis. Mudah-mudahan dia nggak cepet-cepet bunuh diri terjun ke Jupiter... Melayucest? Hehehe, cuma hints. Nggak tau deh tar gimana akhirnya XD *penulis bego* Indo? Jadi seme? Waduh, saya nggak bisa ngebayangin bocah madesu satu itu jadi seme. Mungkin nanti-nanti aja dicoba di fanfic lain, huhuhu~ *dibata* Makasih udah suka sama bacotan sejarah saya. Iya, saya juga semakin cinta Indonesia setiap kali baca atau nulis tentang sejarah!

**Vanilla Re-l** – Saya juga cinta Indonesiaaaaaaaaa~ *dilempar kelapa* Hooo, gitu ya? Saya udah lama banget gak nonton Seed jadi lupa. TERRA System di sini juga pake Gregorian calendar kok, soalnya bakal ribet kalo harus nyiptain sistem kalender baru. Toh TERRA System juga mengorbit matahari dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan bumi (kalo kecepatannya beda bakal tabrakan dong), jadi sistem kalendernya nggak berubah. Kenapa baca fic saya bikin tersesat? Kalo ada yang bikin Anda bingung silahkan ditanyakan saja! Saya sediakan badan saya (?) untuk menjawab. Netherlands-Indo? Tunggu saja kelanjutannya, huihihihihi~ Makasih udah review! :D

**are key take tour** – Riset? Seperti biasa, saya riset sambil jalan kok. Ngebuka satu tab Microsoft Word ditemeni sepuluh tab Mozilla Firefox yang semuanya mengarah ke Wikipedia gitu deh. Eh, Anda nggak suka sejarah toh? Tadinya saya kira semua fans Hetalia itu suka sejarah, hehe~ XD Yep, Special Division 92 kurang lebih bakal jadi fokus cerita. Ada apa di dalam sana? Yang jelas itu bukan perternakan sapi! *disambit pipa air* Hei, jangan peluk-peluk Oyabun sayaaaaaa (?)! Makasih atas review-nya ya, say. Seperti biasa, review dari 'dewa' seperti Anda sangatlah membuat newbie seperti saya berjingkrak-jingkrak kayak orang kesurupan.

**kuroshironimu** – Haduh, haduh, review Anda membuat pipi saya jadi bersemu merah (bahasa apa ini?) :D Ngajarin Anda menulis cerita seperti saya? Justru Anda yang harusnya ngajarin saya nulis fanfic yang bisa ngebuat orang ketawa ngakak guling-guling, karena itu adalah impian pribadi saya, hohoho~ Makasih udah meluangkan waktu buat nge-review dan makasih juga buat fave-nya! *tebar cium* *kecoa-kecoa di kamar pada muntah*

**baka nesiachan** – Bukan cuma perasaan Anda kok, perasaan saya juga kok kayaknya saya ng-update cerita ini cepet banget ya? Ah, sudahlah, jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya (?), tak kenal maka tak sayang (?), yang penting kalau Anda suka dengan cerita ini, lebih cepet update lebih baik kan? XD Makasih atas review-nya~

**GreyLady89** – Waduh, laptop disita saat ujian? Sungguh merana... *dilempar kamus besar Bahasa Indonesia* Mudah-mudahan chapter ini bisa menghibur orang-orang yang lagi stres pasca ujian deh. Wow, Anda juga nulis fanfic sci-fi? Wah, saya harus menyempatkan diri membaca suatu saat nanti. Hehehe, saya juga merasa sangat beruntung dengan sambutan terhadap fiksi ini yang semuanya positif. Awalnya saya takut kebiasaan saya membacot dalam fiksi bikin orang-orang bingung dan akhirnya ilfil sama fanfic saya. Nggak perlu lah iri sama saya, toh saya yakin ada hal lain yang bisa Anda lakukan dan saya tidak XD Mari kita sama-sama berjuang memperbaiki kemampuan menulis kita dan meramaikan fandom ini! Makasih banyak atas review-nya~ *pelukkkk*

Huwaw, ternyata saya nggak cuma bacot dalam fanfic, tapi juga bacot waktu bales review. Tapi bacotan saya belum selesai, karena saya masih harus menjelaskan beberapa benda baru yang muncul di sini.

**Pad** – Personal computer yang dimiliki oleh setiap warga di TERRA System. Bentuknya, seperti yang mungkin Anda sudah duga, seperti iPad. Semua jenis pad memiliki koneksi wireless ke internet dan semuanya menggunakan touchscreen. Pad terdiri dari tiga jenis, yaitu:

**Datapad** – berfungsi sebagai portable book reader. Paling sering digunakan untuk mengakses data berupa e-book dan images. Jika dihubungkan pada wireless keyboard, bisa digunakan untuk mengetik. Untuk memaksimalkan fungsi memorinya, datapad tidak dilengkapi dengan video-audio system. Murid-murid sekolah hanya perlu membawa ini ke kelas setiap hari (karena di TERRA System nggak ada buku dari kertas). Dihubungkan dengan laser projector jika akan melakukan presentasi.

**Mailpad** – berfungsi sebagai portable mailbox. Kenapa dipisah dari datapad? Karena mailpad melewati sistem network yang berbeda dari datapad. Mail system di TERRA System tidak melalui internet biasa, tapi melalui network khusus yang pengawasannya jauh lebih ketat daripada internet. Alamat mail tiap warga, sebagaimana nomor communicator-nya, menggunakan GIN masing-masing.

**E-Pad** – atau Entertainment Pad, berfungsi sebagai portable audio-video player. Memiliki akses internet dan televisi wireless. Bisa dihubungkan dengan IMP untuk memainkan file-file video yang terdapat di dalam memori internal IMP.

**IMP** – Integrated Media Player. Semacam mp3 player, tapi lebih canggih (ya eyalah, author bego, lu kira fic ini settingnya jaman kapan?). Bentuknya kecil seperti iPod Shuffle. Tidak disarankan untuk anak-anak dan binatang piaraan karena takut ketelen (?). Tidak memiliki speaker, jadi menggunakan sinyal bluetooth untuk dihubungkan dengan wireless headphones. IMP punya internal memori yang bisa digunakan untuk menyimpan file audio maupun video, dan juga bisa digunakan untuk memainkan musicard (CD di Terran Era) dengan cara memasukkannya dalam salah satu slot IMP. Bisa dihubungkan dengan E-Pad untuk mendownload file dan menonton file-file video dalam memori internal IMP, atau bisa juga dihubungkan dengan laser projector dan widescreen kalau ingin melihat file dalam resolusi lebih besar.

Masing-masing pad maupun IMP memiliki kode akses khusus yang berbeda pada setiap unit (seperti IP address yang berbeda pada setiap komputer kita) untuk menghindari bercampurnya sinyal. Nggak lucu kan kalau headphones kita menangkap sinyal yang sedang dimainkan IMP orang lain? Iya kalo orang lainnya juga lagi ngedengerin musik. Lha kalo sono lagi nonton bokep piye? *plak*

Maafkan saya karena terlalu banyak bacot dan maafkan juga kalau barang-barang yang muncul di fanfic ini terlalu nggak masuk akal. Maklum, pengetahuan saya akan dunia elektronik sangat terbatas, jadi saya cuma bisa mengira-ngira. Kalau ada yang kurang sreg atau kurang jelas bagi kalian, tolong kritik dan pertanyaan dilayangkan saja ke muka (?) author.

Semoga Anda menikmati chapter ini~ :D

PEACE OUT AND BE AWESOME!


	4. Chapter Four

**Title** : The Third Era (Chapter 04/?)

**Author **: skadihelias

**Rating** : PG-13

**Genre** : Science-fiction, drama, alternate universe

**Characters/Pairings** : ASEAN OCs and most Hetalia characters

**Warnings** : Hints of slash/shounen-ai/yaoi

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu.

**Summary** : Pada tahun 2166, bumi memutar ulang jarum kehidupannya. Seluruh daratan yang tersisa tenggelam ditelan oleh air laut sebagaimana gambaran berakhirnya Atlantis, negeri dalam legenda. Umat manusia memulai era ke tiga kehidupannya di koloni-koloni luar angkasa yang dikembangkan sejak tahun 2050. Dan di dalam benteng-benteng metalik yang melayang-layang di kegelapan luar angkasa itu, sekelompok pemuda-pemudi mencari jati diri dan rahasia masa lalu mereka.

* * *

><p>"<em>Namaku Netherlands. Siapa namamu?"<em>

"_Aku...tidak tahu? Kurasa aku punya banyak nama."_

_...  
><em>

"_Untuk apa kau datang ke tempat ini, Netherlands?"_

"_Hanya sekedar ingin menjelajah dunia, kurasa..."_

_...  
><em>

"_Kau tahu...negara ini adalah negara tercantik yang pernah kulihat. Benar-benar indah..."_

"_Benarkah? Kau menyukai negara ini? Kau menyukaiku?"_

"_Lebih dari siapa pun."_

_...  
><em>

"_Aku akan memanggilmu Indische? Bolehkah?"_

"_Apa artinya itu?"_

"_Hm...kurasa arti yang paling mendekati adalah daratan di samudera Hindia. Kau suka?"_

"_Tentu! Kalau kau yang memberi tidak mungkin aku tidak suka."_

_...  
><em>

"_Ini namanya pala. Coba cium wanginya. Enak sekali kan? Ah, kalau yang ini namanya lada atau merica. Wargaku menggunakan ini untuk bumbu masakan."_

"_Kau tahu dimana aku bisa menemukan ini, mungil?"_

_...  
><em>

"_Netherlands, apa yang dilakukan tentaramu pada orang-orang itu?"_

"_Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Indische. Aku hanya mendisiplinkan mereka saja supaya mereka tidak membuat kekacauan. Ayo, kita kembali ke rumah?"_

"_Ayo! Ajari aku menulis lagi ya~"_

_...  
><em>

"_INDISCHE!"_

"_Jangan ke sini! Lari, Netherlands! Lari!"_

"_Aku tak akan pergi tanpamu!"_

"_Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi! Oh Gusti, Krakatau akan segera meletus. Lari!"_

_...  
><em>

"_Apa ini?"_

"_Ini teh dan kopi. Minuman kesukaan orang-orang Barat."_

"_Daun dan biji ini diminum? Sungguh aneh..."_

"_Bolehkah aku menanam ini di sini? Tanahmu sungguh subur. Pasti akan panen besar."_

"_Um...tentu!"_

_...  
><em>

"_Bagaimana keadaanmu?"_

"_Aku...*uhuk*...aku tak apa-apa kok. Cuma demam. Sebentar lagi juga...*uhuk*...pasti sembuh. Netherlands, jangan sampai kamu ikut sakit ya."_

"_...maafkan aku."_

"_Kenapa kamu yang minta maaf?"_

_...  
><em>

"_Aku pulang, Netherlands! Eh, sedang apa kamu?"_

"_Indische, ini...apa?"_

"_Oh, itu Sumpah Pemuda. Coba dibaca, Netherlands! Isinya bagus sekali lho."_

"_...singkirkan itu dari hadapanku."_

_...  
><em>

"_Diam, Indische. Ini untuk kebaikanmu sendiri juga."_

"_Aku tidak mau! Lepaskan aku! LEPASKAN AKU! Aku ingin merdeka!"_

_...  
><em>

"_Salam kenal, Indonesia-san. Namaku Japan, saudara tuamu se-Asia."_

"_Salam kenal, Japan. Anu...benarkah kau akan membantuku untuk merdeka?"_

"_Tentu saja, Indonesia-san."_

_...  
><em>

"_Apa yang kau lakukan pada rakyatku, iblis!"_

"_Tutup mulutmu, Indonesia-san. Ini untuk kebaikan kita penduduk Asia."_

"_Pembohong! Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan bajingan berkulit pucat itu!"_

"_Indonesia-san, tolong jangan membuat saya melukaimu lebih parah lagi."_

_...  
><em>

"_Selamat hari kemerdekaan, negaraku."_

"_Terima kasih banyak, Pak Soekarno."_

_...  
><em>

"_NICA datang membonceng tentara England? Brengsek! Mau apa lagi bajingan itu di sini?"_

_...  
><em>

"_Kita sudah membuat kesepakatan! Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"_

"_Aku tidak peduli, Indische. Kau adalah milikku dan hanya milikku."_

"_NAMAKU INDONESIA!"_

_...  
><em>

"_Selamat tinggal, Netherlands."_

"_Selamat tinggal...Indonesia."_

_...  
><em>

"_Kenapa kau bersikeras? Sudah kubilang hari kemerdekaanku adalah pada tanggal 17 Agustus 1945!"_

"_Aku baru mengakui kedaulatanmu pada tanggal 27 Desember 1949. Hanya tanggal itulah yang kuterima sebagai hari kemerdekaanmu."_

"_Ugh, terserah kau lah. Toh kau bukan siapa-siapaku lagi. Aku tak peduli!"_

_...  
><em>

"_Kudengar kau berniat mempraktekkan komunisme, da?"_

"_Ya, aku sangat tertarik. Apakah kau bersedia mengajarkannya padaku?"_

"_Tentu, da~ Kurasa kita akan jadi teman baik, Indonesia."_

_...  
><em>

"_Kalau bocah sial itu masuk ke United Nations, aku yang akan keluar!"_

"_Malaysia punya hak yang sama denganmu untuk diterima di United Nations, Indonesia. Kalau kau memilih untuk keluar, silahkan saja."_

_...  
><em>

"_Indonesia...apakah saya masih presidenmu?"_

"_Saya tidak tahu, Pak. Saya benar-benar tidak tahu."_

"_Jenderal Suharto berniat mengambil alih kekuasaan. Saya ini presiden yang diadili tanpa pengadilan. Sungguh menyedihkan."_

"_..."_

_...  
><em>

"_Pak, apakah ini benar-benar harus dilakukan?"_

"_Ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri, Indonesia."_

"_Tapi...bukankah memenjarakan mereka sudah cukup? Demi Tuhan, di sana ada wanita dan anak-anak, Pak!"_

"_Komunisme harus diberantas tuntas, Indonesia. Jika rumput tidak dicabut sampai ke akarnya, mereka akan tumbuh terus tanpa terkendali."_

_...  
><em>

"_Indonesia! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Timor-Leste?"_

"_Ini bukan urusan kalian. Jangan ikut campur."_

_...  
><em>

"_Rakyat *uhuk* sudah tidak mau menerima Anda. Anda harus turun sekarang juga."_

"_...saya mengerti. Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"_

"_Setelah Presiden berikutnya membersihkan *uhuk* masalah-masalah yang Anda buat, saya akan baik-baik saja."_

"_Apakah kau membenciku, Indonesia?"_

"_Saya mencintai mereka yang dicintai rakyat dan membenci mereka yang dibenci rakyat, Pak Suharto."_

_...  
><em>

"_Kalau aku melepaskanmu sekarang, apakah kau akan memaafkan aku?"_

"_Dua ratus ribu nyawa tidak bisa dibayar dengan sebuah kata maaf, kakak..."_

_...  
><em>

"_Maafkan aku telah gagal melindungi rakyat-rakyatmu Australia."_

"_...masalah terorisme ini tidak boleh dibiarkan berkelanjutan, Indonesia."_

"_Aku mengerti."_

"_Sampai semua beres aku harus mengeluarkan travel warning, maaf."_

_...  
><em>

"_Kau baik-baik saja?"_

"_Aku akan baik-baik saja. Orang-orang Aceh sangat kuat. Mereka pasti bisa bangkit lagi."_

"_Aku khawatir padamu."_

"_Tenang saja. Aku sudah terbiasa."_

_...  
><em>

"_Selamat ulang tahun..."_

"_...hari ini tanggal 17 Agustus."_

"_Aku tahu."_

"_Jadi kau..."_

"_Ya."_

"_...terima kasih banyak."_

_...  
><em>

"_Terima kasih atas bantuannya, teman-teman."_

"_Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja, Indonesia?"_

"_Ya, kali ini keadaannya tidak separah di Aceh."_

_...  
><em>

"_Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa rakyatku melakukan ini? Kenapa mereka menyakitiku? Mereka meneriakkan kebencian terhadap America dan Israel tapi mengapa mereka menyakitiKU?"_

_...  
><em>

"_Maaf, aku tidak bisa membantu banyak."_

"_Kekhawatiranmu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku, Indonesia."_

"_Tapi, Amsterdam sudah..."_

"_Aku akan membangunnya kembali. Aku tidak akan kalah denganmu. Aku juga akan bangkit."_

_...  
><em>

"_Jawa sudah hampir tidak bisa bertahan lagi. Aku tidak tahu berapa banyak waktu yang kumiliki..."_

"_Jangan berkata begitu! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menghilang."_

"_Kau dan aku sama-sama tahu kebenarannya, Netherlands. Kau lihat sendiri kan keadaanku?"_

_...  
><em>

"_Aku mencintaimu. Sudah sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu."_

"_...aku tahu. Aku selalu tahu. Mungkin aku hanya tidak mau mengakuinya."_

"_Apakah kau...merasakan hal yang sama?"_

"_Ya, bahkan ketika aku merasa benci padamu, aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu."_

"_Bolehkah aku menyentuhmu lagi seperti dulu, Indonesia?"_

"_Kumohon... Kurasa aku membutuhkannya lebih dari yang kutahu."_

_...  
><em>

"_Aku tidak suka bocah itu!"_

"_Kau cemburu?"_

"_Tentu saja! Dia selalu mengacau denganmu. Berusaha menarik perhatianmu dengan segala cara. Menyakitimu. Aku tidak suka!"_

"_Dia sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Betapa pun dia membuatku kesal, aku tidak bisa membencinya."_

"_Kau mencintainya, kalau begitu?"_

"_Dengan caraku sendiri, ya. Tapi tidak seperti caraku mencintaimu."_

_...  
><em>

"_Proyek TERRA?"_

"_Ya, anggota-anggota European Union membicarakannya secara tidak resmi beberapa hari lalu."_

"_Itu ide yang sangat bagus. Apakah negara berkembang sepertiku juga punya kesempatan untuk terlibat?"_

"_Tentu saja. Proyek ini untuk seluruh penduduk bumi."_

_...  
><em>

"_Jika sesuatu terjadi padaku...maukah kau menjaga wargaku?"_

"_Tolong jangan berpikiran begitu. Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu memiliki pikiran buruk seperti itu."_

"_Tapi kita tidak bisa lari dari kenyataan, Netherlands..."_

"_Kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan melindungimu. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu seperti aku melepaskanmu dulu."_

_...  
><em>

"_Aku lelah. Lelah sekali. Kapan semua bencana ini akan berhenti?"_

"_Aku juga tidak tahu."_

"_Kau sendiri sehat-sehat saja kan?"_

"_Aku tak akan hilang sebelum kau, Indon bodoh."_

"_Diam kau, Malon sial."_

"_Bertahanlah, setidaknya sampai proyek TERRA selesai."_

"_Ya, kau juga."_

_...  
><em>

"_Eh, Netherlands...menurutmu, jika negara-negara seperti kita musnah, kemanakah kita akan pergi?"_

"_Maksudmu?"_

"_Kita bukan manusia kan? Apa kita juga akan masuk surga dan neraka? Ataukah ada takdir lain untuk makhluk-makhluk seperti kita?"_

"_Kurasa...kalaupun ada kehidupan setelah kematian bagi kita, yang pasti surga bukanlah pilihannya. Mengingat apa yang sudah kita lakukan sepanjang hidup kita..."_

"_...benar juga ya. Kalau begitu bisakah kita dilahirkan kembali?"_

"_Ah, itu harapan yang bagus, menurutku. Kali ini alangkah baiknya kalau kita bisa hidup kembali sebagai manusia."_

"_Apakah kau akan mengenaliku kalau kita terlahir sebagai manusia?"_

"_Aku akan menemukanmu tak peduli kau terlahir dalam wujud apapun, Indonesia."_

_...  
><em>

"_Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maaf-"_

"_Jangan bicara lagi! Bertahanlah!"_

"_Aku...sudah tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi. Kurasa sudah waktunya..."_

"_INDONESIA!"_

"_Aku mencintaimu... Netherlands..."_

* * *

><p><strong>July 16<strong>**th****, TE 61. 03:59 AM. ****Liberty International Academy, House of Lincoln room 308. Washington City, Sub-Colony I, TERRA I.**

Eka membuka matanya diiringi satu tarikan nafas yang tercekat. Selama beberapa detik ia hanya berbaring membeku sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Di dalam rongga dadanya, ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat dan keras, memukul-mukul rusuknya dengan berisik. Dari tempat tidur samping, samar-samar terdengar dengkuran lembut Razak yang masih terlelap.

Pelan-pelan Eka bangkit mengambil posisi duduk. Diraihnya jam tangan yang tergeletak di meja samping. Masih pukul empat pagi. Bahkan siswa paling rajin di sekolah pun tidak akan bangun pada waktu yang begitu awal, apalagi di hari Minggu seperti ini. Eka meletakkan lagi jam itu, lalu termenung mengingat-ingat apa yang telah membangunkannya.

_Sepertinya aku mimpi aneh lagi, _pikirnya. Tapi meskipun ia mencoba dengan keras, ia tidak bisa mengingat detil mimpinya. Sudah sering ia mengalami hal seperti ini. Terbangun karena mimpi, tapi tidak bisa mengingat apa pun dari mimpi itu. Sebenarnya inilah yang menyebabkan masalah bagi Eka untuk bangun pagi. Setelah terbangun akibat mimpi itu, ia biasa mencoba tidur lagi. Anehnya, tidurnya yang ke dua selalu jauh lebih nyenyak dan kosong tanpa mimpi, menyebabkannya sulit untuk terbangun oleh alarm asrama.

Karena hari itu adalah hari Minggu, Eka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan lagi tidurnya. Tanpa bersuara ia membaringkan kepalanya lagi di atas bantal. Ia lalu mengangkat tangan untuk mengusap matanya yang masih mengantuk. Tiba-tiba ia menghentikan gerakannya karena merasakan sesuatu yang asing membasahi mata dan pipinya.

_Air mata?_

* * *

><p><strong>July 16<strong>**th****, TE 61. 10:33 AM. Danny's Diner. Washington City, Sub-Colony I, TERRA I.**

Suara tawa, obrolan, dan debat seru membahana memenuhi sudut-sudut Danny's Diner, salah satu tempat berkumpul anak muda yang paling populer di Washington City. Seperti biasa, pada hari Minggu rumah makan yang sudah cukup tua itu dipenuhi anak-anak muda berseragam kelabu tua dengan tepian perak, pin platinum berbentuk lambang sekolah tersemat di dada kiri, seragam khas Liberty International Academy. Memang hanya pada hari libur seperti itu para siswa memanfaatkan waktu untuk menjelajah wilayah perkotaan Washington City yang ramai. Entah itu untuk bermain di game center, berkumpul dan makan-makan di beragam cafe dan rumah makan, menonton film di teater tiga dimensi, ataupun sekedar menyusuri sudut-sudut kota dengan sepatu luncur magnet mereka.

Di sebuah meja di ujung ruangan, sekelompok anak muda berparas Asia sedang berkumpul dan mengobrol dengan asyik. Rambut hitam mereka tampak menyolok dibandingkan dengan pengunjung lain di rumah makan itu yang sebagian besar berasal dari ras Kaukasia.

"Lalu kapan pertandingannya, Channa?" tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir ekor kuda. "Ada tiket undangan nggak buat kami?"

"Dua hari lagi," jawab pemuda jangkung berkacamata di sebelah gadis itu. "Tenang, aku sudah pesan tempat buat kalian semua. Aku kan butuh tim suporter, ana~"

Channarong Navaswadhi dan Nguyen Hanh Diu bisa dibilang adalah 'ayah' dan 'ibu' bagi kelompok pemuda-pemudi Asia tersebut. Selain berusia paling tua, keduanya sudah sejak lama memikul tanggung jawab tidak resmi untuk mengurus adik-adik kelas mereka yang rata-rata suka mencari masalah itu. Keduanya memang terkenal penyabar dan lembut hati, meskipun masing-masing dari mereka sudah tahu bahwa menguji kesabaran kedua orang itu ada resikonya sendiri. Tanya saja Eka, Razak, dan Michael yang sudah lebih dari sering menerima jitakan atau wejangan panjang dari Channa dan Diu, begitu panggilan akrab mereka, gara-gara membuat masalah di lingkungan sekolah.

"Sekalian traktir bars sama minum, Kak Channa!" pinta Eka dengan semangat.

"Jangan ngelunjak," balas Channa dengan senyuman saktinya yang tidak pernah gagal membuat adik-adik kelasnya di kelompok mereka maupun di lapangan spacecrosse merinding. Eka langsung menciut dan mencoba bersembunyi di balik tubuh Vichea Rithisak, pemuda berwajah tanpa ekspresi yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Rithisak, atau yang biasa dipanggil dengan sebutan Re, tidak bereaksi sama sekali seperti biasa, hanya melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang.

"Memang pertandingannya melawan siapa sih, Kak?" tanya Muhammad Hafiz, salah satu anggota mereka yang paling muda dan paling kalem, sambil memainkan es di dalam gelas minumannya dengan menggunakan sedotan.

"Lawan Strathmore College. Mereka sekolah unggulan di Sub-Colony XLIV yang lumayan kuat juga tim spacecrosse-nya."

"Tapi nggak sekuat tim kita kan?" seloroh Isabel mengomentari. "Tim sekolah kita kan punya banyak monster spacecrosse, termasuk Kak Channa ini."

"Ah, aku nggak sekuat itu," ujar Channa sambil tersenyum normal. "Di antara adik-adik kelas banyak pemain yang lebih bagus. Jones atau Braginski, misalnya."

"Kalau mereka sih lebih cocok dibilang pemain yang brutal daripada pemain yang bagus," komentar Michael sambil menyeruput kopi susunya.

"Huahahahaha!" tawa Razak membahana. "Masih ingat pertandingan lawan Heisei Academy tiga minggu lalu itu nggak? Dua orang goblok itu bukannya semangat ngalahin lawan malah ribut sendiri. Gila, aku masih ingat banget muka Captain Oxenstierna waktu nendang mereka berdua keluar dari zero-gravity zone pas half-time."

"Iya! Iya! Aku juga masih ingat!" sahut Hla Thuza. Gadis bongsor, berambut pendek, dan terkenal tomboy itu memang paling akrab dengan Razak di kelompok mereka jika sudah menyangkut urusan taruhan dan menonton olahraga. "Sumpah, waktu itu aku sampai kesedak minumanku. Lucu banget!"

Komentar Razak dan Thuza itu memicu yang lain untuk menyumbangkan cerita momen-momen terlucu di pertandingan spacecrosse sekolah mereka. Selama hampir setengah jam mereka sibuk bertukar cerita sambil tertawa-tawa ramai. Sampai akhirnya Dara, gadis paling muda di kelompok itu, memotong pembicaraan.

"Eh, kalian semua nerima surat tawaran buat jadi subjek eksperimen itu nggak sih? Yang nama pengirimnya Willem atau siapa gitu?" tanyanya. Semua temannya serentak mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Eksperimen gampang seperti itu kayaknya nggak bakal makan banyak waktu," ujar Michael. "Aku benar-benar lagi butuh poin nih."

"Salahmu sendiri," kata Diu sambil melemparkan pandangan kesal padanya. "Kan sudah kubilang berkali-kali, jangan macam-macam sama lembaga-lembaga pemerintah. Apalagi Special Division 92 itu. Masih untung kau nggak dikeluarkan dari sekolah, Michael."

"Aku juga butuh poin, gara-gara Razak." gerutu Eka.

"Aku juga butuh poin gara-gara kau, tahu!" balas Razak.

"Berisik." komentar Re pendek, yang langsung disambut dengan dua cemberut identik oleh kedua temannya.

"Woi, kok malah pindah topik?" kata Dara, mencoba mengambil alih pembicaraan lagi. "Dari mail itu, aku baru sadar ada yang unik. Kalian sadar nggak sih kalau GIN kita itu beda tipis banget? Bagian angkanya sama persis! Keren nggak tuh?"

"Iya, aneh kalau disebut kebetulan..." Hafiz menanggapi. "Apa ada maksud tertentu dari angka 9201 itu?"

"Si pengirim itu, Willem-siapa-tuh-namanya, juga punya angka 9201 di GIN-nya," tambah Thuza.

"Kalau nggak salah, banyak anggota tim spacecrosse yang juga punya angka yang sama," kata Channa, mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Hm...Jones, Braginski, Im, Köhler, Captain Oxenstierna, Paull, Williams, de Oliveira, dan kayaknya masih banyak lagi tapi aku nggak begitu ingat."

"Wah, kalau sebanyak itu sih sudah pasti bukan sekedar kebetulan..." komentar Michael. Lalu ia memajukan badannya sedikit dan memasang senyum yang penuh konspirasi. "Menurut kalian, mungkin nggak angka 9201 di GIN kita itu ada hubungannya dengan Special Division 92?" Pertanyaan ini langsung disambut dengan erangan bosan oleh semua teman-temannya.

"Udah deh, Michael, nggak usah ngomongin soal Special Division 92 lagi," kata Isabel kesal. "Kalaupun ada hubungannya, aku lebih milih nggak tahu aja. Aku nggak mau cari masalah sama pemerintah."

"Tapi ini terlalu aneh kalau disebut kebetulan! Coba lihat faktanya. Kita lahir di tanggal yang beda-beda, beberapa bahkan di tahun yang beda-beda, di Sub-Colony yang beda-beda, dari orang tua yang beda-beda pula-"

"Aku nggak ada orang tua." potong Re, yang saking jarangnya angkat bicara sampai membuat teman-temannya terlonjak kaget. "Aku besar di salah satu rumah pengasuhan yang dikelola Center of Children Welfare."

"Aku juga~" sambung Diu sambil mengangkat tangannya dengan riang.

"Ya terserah lah," kata Michael tak sabar sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Tapi kalian tahu kan maksudku. Walaupun kode kebangsaan kita di depan itu beda-beda, seberapa besar sih kemungkinan kita punya angka yang sama kalau itu nggak diatur dari awal?"

"Kamu mikirnya ke arah konspirasi terus, padahal kan bisa aja ada alasan lain," sergah Thuza. "Misalnya, kelahiran kita ini adalah salah bagian dari proyek, TAPI-" Thuza mengangkat tangan untung menghentikan Michael yang sudah membuka mulut untuk menyahut, "-belum tentu proyek itu dilakukan oleh Special Division 92. Bisa saja orang tua kita kebetulan sama-sama ikut program bayi tabung dan kita kebetulan lahir di laboratorium yang sama, cuma dengan tanggal yang beda-beda."

"Tapi, Kak Thuza," kata Hafiz. "Empat puluh persen bayi yang lahir di masa pasca-koloni kan dilahirkan lewat proses bayi tabung. Kenapa cuma kita yang punya angka GIN yang begitu khusus?"

"Tuh kan, Hafiz aja setuju sama aku!"

"Siapa bilang? Aku kan bilang teori Kak Thuza bisa aja salah. Bukan berarti teori Kak Michael otomatis benar kan?"

"Yah, bisa aja..." kata Eka, tapi berhenti di tengah-tengah.

"Bisa aja apa, Ka?" tanya Razak.

"Bisa aja kita ini...klon?" lanjutnya ragu-ragu.

"Nggak mungkin." kata Razak mantap. "Diantara kita yang belum genap lima belas tahun cuma Hafiz dan Dara, tapi toh kita semua sehat-sehat aja. Sudah kubilang dulu itu kalau menurut penelitian human cloning yang paling mutakhir usia human cloning itu maksimal lima belas tahun. Sejak kapan kita sesakti itu?"

"Makanya kubilang bisa aja kita ini spesial!"

"Berisik, Michael! Nggak usah teriak-teriak kenapa?"

"Pokoknya aku tetap nggak percaya kita ada hubungannya dengan Special Division 92."

"Aku setuju sama Dara."

"Ah, kalian semua nggak seru," gerutu Michael sambil cemberut dan menghempaskan punggungnya kembali ke sandaran kursi.

"Sudah...sudah..." potong Channa. "Tapi kalian semua sudah mengirim mail konfirmasi kan?" tanyanya mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, yang lagi-lagi disambut anggukan serentak, kecuali Eka yang kelihatannya sedang sibuk berpikir sendiri.

"Ada apa, Eka?" tanya Dara sambil mencolek pemuda itu. "Ngelamun apa kamu?"

"...nggak, aku cuma mikir..." kata Eka. "Kayaknya aku kenal nama yang ngirim mail itu deh. Willem-siapa-tuh-namanya. Tapi aku nggak bisa ingat di mana..."

* * *

><p><strong>July 18<strong>**th****, TE 61. Liberty International Academy, House of Roosevelt, Study Room 1. Washington City, Sub-Colony I, TERRA I.**

Ruangan itu tampak lengang. Hanya ada tiga orang siswa yang menempati bangku-bangku yang terpisah jauh dari satu sama lain di dalam sana. Di hari-hari biasa pada jam yang sama, ruangan itu biasanya cukup ramai dengan siswa-siswi yang berkumpul untuk belajar bersama atau sekedar mengobrol. Tetapi hari itu sepertinya para siswa lebih tertarik untuk menonton pertandingan spacecrosse antara sekolah mereka melawan Strathmore College di Spacecrosse Field 1.

Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi besar dengan rambut pirang yang seolah melawan gravitasi koloni duduk di salah satu sofa sambil memangku mailpad-nya. Dengan malas-malasan dibuka dan diperiksanya mail-mail konfirmasi yang memadati inboxnya sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Hampir semua calon subjek yang dihubunginya membalas proposal itu dengan positif. _Memang gampang mengajak anak-anak High School Division untuk menjadi subjek penelitian,_ pikirnya.

Setelah selesai memeriksa mailpad-nya, pemuda itu mengambil datapad yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Dibukanya folder berisi data dan foto para calon subjek. Dengan berhati-hati diamatinya satu persatu wajah-wajah muda yang terpampang di foto-foto itu. Rambut pirang dan mata biru, rambut pirang dan mata ungu, rambut dan mata cokelat, rambut pirang dan mata biru, rambut hitam dan mata cokelat, rambut cokelat dan mata hijau, rambut pirang dan mata hijau, rambut cokelat dan mata ungu, rambut dan mata hitam...

Jarinya berhenti bergerak. Sepasang mata besar berwarna jelaga yang dikelilingi bulu mata dan lentik menatapnya balik. Seulas tipis senyum terbentuk dari lengkukan bibir yang tampak lembut. Rambut hitam yang ikal dan agak berantakan membingkai wajah sang pemuda yang berlapis kulit berwarna gading. Diusapnya wajah di dalam foto itu dengan hati-hati. _Bhinneka Adi Jayawardhana, _diejanya nama itu dalam pikirannya, _kapan dan di mana aku pernah melihat anak ini?_

"Wah, anak yang manis ya?" kata sebuah suara di sampingnya, membuat Willem Cornellius van der Berg nyaris saya menjatuhkan datapad karena keterkejutannya. Ia menoleh ke samping dengan pandangan kesal dan mendapati Francis Bonnefoy yang sedang tersenyum berdiri di samping sofa yang didudukinya.

"Jangan muncul tiba-tiba begitu, dasar orang mesum," tuduh Willem, tapi ia tetap menggeser sedikit duduknya untuk memberikan tempat pada Francis. "Bagaimana persiapannya?"

Francis mengambil tempat yang disediakan untuknya itu, lalu meraih datapad yang tergeletak begitu saja di pangkuan Willem.

"Sudah hampir selesai," jawabnya sambil menatap foto di layar datapad itu. "Gilbert, Antonio, Sadiq, Herakles, dan Katyusha sudah selesai memeriksa mail-mail konfirmasi, menyiapkan ruang pertemuan kita, dan mengatur masalah keamanan. Bahan-bahan juga sudah dikemas rapi. Tinggal pemeriksaan akhir lalu menjalankan rencananya saja." Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Willem dan tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi. "Omong-omong, aku nggak mau dipanggil mesum olehmu. Kau sendiri terlalu sibuk memelototi foto anak umur lima belas tahun ini sampai nggak sadar waktu aku masuk," katanya sambil mengibaskan datapad itu di depan muka Willem. "Kalau aku mesum lalu kau apa? Pedofil?"

Willem meraih datapad itu sambil melotot ke arah Francis.

"Bukan urusanmu," sergahnya. "Aku cuma merasa anak ini familiar kok. Tapi aku nggak bisa ingat di mana aku pernah ketemu dia."

"Ah, itu bisa jadi kalimat rayuan yang bagus, Will," kata Francis sambil mengedipkan mata. "Kalau kau ketemu bocah manis ini, bilang saja 'Sepertinya aku pernah ketemu kamu, tapi aku lupa di mana? Boleh aku menghubungimu lebih lanjut supaya aku lebih cepat ingat?' et voila, kau bisa mendekatinya dengan lancar."

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu!" seru Willem dengan kesal, yang hanya ditanggapi oleh Francis dengan tawa senang, karena memang laki-laki berambut panjang itu suka sekali mengganggu teman-temannya.

Setelah puas tertawa, Francis mengalihkan perhatiannya ke ruangan yang sepi itu.

"Kau yakin sudah siap membantuku, Will?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan. "Kali ini kalau sampai ada masalah, konsekuensinya tidak akan kecil. Anak-anak itu mungkin tidak akan apa-apa, karena mereka masih di bawah umur. Tapi kita bertujuh bisa menerima hukuman yang sangat berat karena ini."

Willem menghela nafas panjang, lalu kembali menatap layar datapad di hadapannya.

"Aku tahu," jawabnya. "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk ikut, Francis. Aku tidak akan mundur hanya karena takut."

Francis tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya menepuk-nepuk bahu Willem, seolah memberi kekuatan. Berdua mereka duduk di ruang itu dalam kesunyian, dalam hati menghitung mundur detik-detik yang yang akan menentukan seluruh kehidupan mereka.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes<strong>

Akhirnya, walaupun dengan agak susah payah juga, saya berhasil menyelesaikan chapter ini. Serius deh, meskipun udah punya rencana pasti tentang plot dari awal sampai akhir, tapi bikin detil kegiatan sehari-harinya itu yang susah banget! *jambak rambut*

Sekedar bocoran, saya menghabiskan banyak waktu di chapter ini hanya untuk...menentukan nama para anggota geng ASEAN *jedot-jedotin kepala ke meja* Nggak tahu tuh udah berapa tab Google dan Wikipedia yang saya buka cuma buat nemuin nama yang cocok. Mana internet saya bawaannya eror mulu lagi *curcol* :( Nah, supaya lebih jelas, nih saya tulis lagi nama para anggota geng ASEAN:

Bhinneka Adi Jayawardhana (EKA) – Indonesia (CO); Razak Zainal Abidin (RAZAK) – Malaysia (CO); Michael Lim (MICHAEL) – Singapore (CO); Channarong Navaswadhi (CHANNA) – Thailand (CO); Isabel Maria Alquiros (ISABEL) – Philippines (CE); Nguyen Hanh Diu (DIU) – Vietnam (CE); Muhammad Hafiz (HAFIZ) – Brunei Darussalam (CO); Hla Thuza (THUZA) – Myanmar (CE); Vichea Rithisak (RE) – Cambodia (CO); Dara Vannitda Chanthavong (DARA) – Laos (CE)

Begitulah! Dan mohon maaf, saya nggak terima protes soal jenis kelamin yang sudah saya pilih, tapi kalau ada yang protes soal nama (misalnya saya salah pake nama cowok buat karakter cewek dan sebaliknya), silahkan tulis aja di review, hehehe~

Nah, di chapter ini ada sedikit (sedikiiiiiit sekali *ditimpuk*) hadiah buat para penggemar NetherlandsxIndonesia yang udah minta agar pairing gaje ini dimunculin. Potongan-potongan percakapan di bagian awal chapter ini beberapa berhubungan dengan sejarah Indonesia dan sisanya adalah sejarah pra-koloni yang saya karang-karang sendiri (termasuk romansa gagal antara kakek pedofil dan bocah madesu yang kita semua tahu siapa *diceburin ke Ciliwung*). Semoga bisa memuaskan Anda walau sedikit, soalnya saya belum bisa mempertemukan kedua orang itu secara langsung. Butuh proses, pembaca! *diucapkan ala anggota DPR*

Dari review-review Anda yang terima, saya melihat sepertinya beberapa dari Anda sudah bisa menebak beberapa rahasia yang berhubungan dengan cerita ini. Yah, maklumlah saya emang nggak jago bikin misteri *garuk tanah* Saya juga harus berusaha lebih keras membuat cerita ini makin njelimet supaya Anda nggak bisa menebak endingnya, HUAHAHAHAHA! *tawa setan* Pokoknya cerita ini nggak boleh berakhir jadi cerita yang begitu gampang ditebaknya sampai para pembaca bosan membacanya. YEAH!

Okeh, waktunya membalas review!

**Yukiyuki del tempest** – Terima kasih udah bersedia me-review cerita ini~ Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf karena mungkin saya nggak bisa memenuhi permintaan Anda. Canada pasti bakal muncul, tapi porsinya nggak banyak soalnya saya kurang familiar dengan karakter dia. Selain itu, saya nggak bisa memunculkan PruCan karena terus terang mereka bukan pairing favorit saya dan saya nggak pernah baca fanfic tentang mereka, jadi saya nggak tahu gimana memasangkan mereka. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf. Saya harap Anda mau membaca cerita ini terus walaupun tidak mengandung pairing yang Anda harapkan :)

**Al-chan 456** – Horeee! Kalau Anda suka sejarah, di chapter ini sejarahnya bertambah lho, walaupun cuma dalam bentuk percakapan gaje, hehehe~ Baguslah kalau Anda makin ngerti alur ceritanya. Apakah semakin menarik? Ataukah jadi membosankan? Yep, peralatan modern emang keren. Tapi susah juga membayangkan alat-alat ini. Mudah-mudahan saya diberi imajinasi yang cukup sehingga bisa membayangkan alat modern yang lebih banyak lagi! Thanks buat review-nya~

**cherliona yuri** – Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaf, habis saya ngebet pengen update sih XD Indo nggak nongol? Iya, soalnya pengen nyoba mengeksplor karakter-karakter yang lain. Jangan kuatir, si bocah madesu muncul kembali di chapter ini! Buat interaksi antara Nethere dan Indo, di chapter ini ada sedikit. Tapi mereka belum ketemu dan saya memang pengen ngebuat pertemuan mereka terasa 'nendang' dan berkesan. Tunggu dengan sabar ya, okay? Dan tolong, jangan kirim iler Anda ke tempat saya. Iler saya sendiri aja sudah memenuhi kamar setiap harinya. Tolong jangan ditambah lagi, hiks hiks... Makasih banyak buat review-nya~ *sends lots of love to you*

**Haefalent** – Anda suka ASEAN? Di chapter ini mereka muncul dalam formasi lengkap! *emang Power Rangers?* Singapore emang cowok kok. Soalnya saya udah terbiasa ngeliat dia digambarkan sebagai cowok di fanfic-fanfic lain yang saya baca, hehe~ Willem itu so pasti Netherlands lah, siapa lagi? XD Oke, makasih buat review-nya dan selamat pacaran dengan buku pelajaran Anda~ :D

**Vanilla Re-l** – Dua orang ini emang paling seru kalo lagi berdebat ato berantem kan? Cold War emang gak ada matinya! Eka? Di chapter kemarin lagi dilemariin bentar soalnya saya pengen nulis tentang karakter-karakter yang lain. Hooo, jadi Anda tersesat karena itu? Hehe, saya juga kadang ngerasa kalo tulisan saya terlalu padat, bikin capek bacanya. Saya gak tau gimana bikin tulisan lebih enak dibaca. Masalahnya saya juga nggak bisa ngorbanin detail dalam tulisan saya (saya orangnya agak OCD, maaf). Makasih banyak atas pujiannya~ Komentar Anda bikin saya ngerasa gak rugi ngabisin waktu cuma buat ngebayangin tuh alat-alat aneh.

**Erochimaru** – Huwaaa, maaf kalo udah bikin Anda pengen nangiiiiis... Tapi jangan kuatir, saya berencana membuat chapter-chapter yang bakal ngebikin Anda pengen nangis lebih kenceng lagi, huohohohoho~ *author sadis* Iya, emang pengorbanan para nation itu mengharukan banget, saya juga agak trenyuh waktu ngetik. Anda udah bisa nebak siapa/apa mereka? Keren! Perasaan saya mengatakan kalau kemungkinan besar tebakan Anda benar, hehe~ Makasih banyak atas review-nya ya~ :D

**Saya males banget login** – Hohoho, hebat sekali, Anda bisa menebak itu dengan tepat! Emang sih kalau jeli pasti bisa nebak bagian itu dengan gampang. Memang saya ini penulis yang nggak bisa jaga rahasia... *garuk tembok* Saya juga suka spacecrosse! Saya pengen suatu saat nanti bisa main olahraga kayak gitu, hiks hiks... Maaf kalo perdebatannya susah dimengerti. Maklum, meskipun saya anak IPA, saya suka banget sama IPS dan PKN *anak IPA gak bener* XD

**Reizenscka** – Makasiiiiiiiiiih! USUK? Tunggu saja nanti, hohohoho~ *ditendang* Sayang sekali Netherlands dan Indonesia belum ketemu di chapter ini, tapi sebentar lagi juga bakal ketemu kok. Tunggu dengan sabar ya~ Iya, Indonesia 'hilang' pada tahun AD 2113, lumayan jauh sebelum bumi tenggelam total. Maklum, posisi dia di dekat Samudera Hindia dan tepat di lintasan lempeng tektonik Australian itu bikin dia tambah rentan bencana. Sekarang aja bencana alam di negara kita semakin banyak kan. Menurut saya negara ini bakal lebih cepat rusak daripada negara-negara lain yang lebih banyak daratan daripada lautannya.

**Yoichidea syhufellrs** – Nama Anda susah banget diketiknya XD Eniwei, makasih banyak atas review-nya! Emang fanfic ini ada campuran unsur IPA dan IPS-nya. Maklum, saya adalah anak IPA yang mencintai IPS (tukang selingkuh?). Indonesia di sini emang cowok, dan ya, rencana saya cerita ini bakal shounen-ai. Tapi gak tau ya kalo yaoi. Saya gak bisa nulis adegan M-rated tuh... Ah, masa sih bacaan ini berat? Kayaknya banyak fanfic-fanfic lain yang lebih rumit deh. Dianggap seperti film aja, nggak usah terlalu fokus sama bagian teknisnya, hehe~

**Fujoshi Anonim** – Selamat atas tuntasnya ujian sejarah Anda! *tebar confetti* Eh, bagian mananya yang nggak mudeng? Apakah bahasa saya terlalu berbelit-belit? Atau mungkin otak Anda yang udah terlalu capek gara-gara ujian? Moga-moga chapter yang ini lebih gampang dicerna, deh. Thanks buat review-nya~ :D

Karena di chapter ini nggak ada alat-alat modern yang muncul, saya akan memberi penjelasan singkat mengenai Liberty International Academy aja.

Liberty International Academy adalah sekolah internasional unggulan di seluruh TERRA System. Hanya anak-anak yang dipilih langsung oleh Supreme Commanders dari tiap Sub-Colony saja yang bisa masuk ke sekolah ini. Sekolah ini dikelola dan didanai oleh pemerintah dan berbentuk boarding school (sekolah berasrama). Liberty International Academy dibagi menjadi lima divisi, yaitu:

Elementary Division – Setingkat SD. Lama studi 6 tahun.

Middle School Division – Setingkat SMP. Lama studi 3 tahun.

High School Division – Setingkat SMA. Lama studi 4 tahun (sesuai standar US).

Undergraduate School Division – Setingkat S1. Lama studi 4-7 tahun (tergantung jurusan yang diambil).

Graduate School Division – Setingkat S2. Lama studi 2-4 tahun (tergantung jurusan yang diambil)

Kenaikan divisi dari Elementary ke Middle School dan dari Middle School ke High School tidak melewati ujian. Asal naik kelas saja bisa melanjutkan ke divisi berikutnya. Tapi dari High School ke Undergraduate School membutuhkan ujian yang diselenggarakan oleh masing-masing jurusan. Begitu pula dari Undergraduate School ke Graduate School, juga melalui ujian. Siswa-siswi yang memiliki kemampuan dan intelejensi lebih diijinkan untuk mengambil acceleration test, yang kalau berhasil mereka lalui bisa membuat mereka mempersingkat masa studi.

Masa studi wajib di Liberty International Academy maksimal adalah 13 tahun (sampai tingkat High School). Setelah itu siswa boleh memilih antara melanjutkan ke Undergraduate School, masuk ke Military Academy, atau jika merasa sudah memiliki kualifikasi yang cukup, langsung terjun ke dunia kerja.

Semua siswa-siswi masa studi wajib di Liberty International Academy harus tinggal di asrama sekolah. Sedangkan bagi siswa-siswi Undergraduate dan Graduate School diperbolehkan memilih antara tinggal di asrama atau tinggal di rumah pribadi (dengan konsekuensi sekolah tidak menanggung biasa transportasi). Asrama di Liberty International Academy dibagi menjadi 5, yaitu:

House of Washington (khusus murid-murid yang memiliki status sebagai petinggi LSC, HSC, LISC, dan/atau pimpinan klub-klub intra sekolah)

House of Lincoln

House of Roosevelt

House of Eisenhower

House of Nixon

Organisasi siswa di Liberty International Academy dibagi menjadi dua, yaitu Lower Student Council (LSC) (untuk siswa Elementary sampai High School) dan Higher Student Council (HSC) (untuk siswa Undergraduate dan Graduate School). Kedua organisasi ini bertugas mengatur kegiatan-kegiatan siswa seperti layaknya OSIS dan BEM di dunia sekarang. Selain dua organisasi ini, ada juga organisasi gabungan siswa dan komponen sekolah lainnya yang disebut Liberty Supreme Court (LISC), bertugas mengatur hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan peraturan, hukum, dan kedisiplinan dalam sekolah.

Wah, kenapa author notes malah hampir sepanjang fic-nya sendiri? Gini nih kalo pengarang fanficnya tukang bacot OTL

Yasudlah, demikian akhir dari author notes. Selamat menikmati chapter ini~ :D

PEACE OUT AND BE AWESOME!


	5. Chapter Five

**Title** : The Third Era (Chapter 05/?)

**Author **: skadihelias

**Rating** : PG-13

**Genre** : Science-fiction, drama, alternate universe

**Characters/Pairings** : ASEAN OCs and most Hetalia characters

**Warnings** : Hints of slash/shounen-ai/yaoi

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu.

**Summary** : Pada tahun 2166, bumi memutar ulang jarum kehidupannya. Seluruh daratan yang tersisa tenggelam ditelan oleh air laut sebagaimana gambaran berakhirnya Atlantis, negeri dalam legenda. Umat manusia memulai era ke tiga kehidupannya di koloni-koloni luar angkasa yang dikembangkan sejak tahun 2050. Dan di dalam benteng-benteng metalik yang melayang-layang di kegelapan luar angkasa itu, sekelompok pemuda-pemudi mencari jati diri dan rahasia masa lalu mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>January 1<strong>**st****, AD 2133. 02:11 AM. Terra Hall, United Nations Headquarters. Moscow, Russian Federation, EARTH.**

Ketika kau berada di tengah orang-orang yang sejenis denganmu, terkadang begitu mudah melupakan siapa dirimu sebenarnya. Kau menanggalkan sebagian dari individualitasmu dan menjadi bagian dari satu kesatuan yang lebih besar dari sekedar 'aku'. Kau bisa melupakan sejenak betapa 'tidak manusia'nya dirimu. Bercanda, tertawa, bertengkar, menangis, makan, dan minum. Di kanan ada kawanmu dan di kiri ada musuhmu. Kau bisa berpikir bahwa dirimu membutuhkan semua itu. Kau bahkan bisa membayangkan bahwa jantungmu mungkin saja berhenti berdetak dan kau akan menjadi seonggok mayat yang pucat dan kaku, berakhir di dalam sarkofagus seperti raja-rajamu di masa lalu yang menganggap diri mereka sebagai keturunan dewa.

China telah hidup di muka bumi selama empat millenium lebih. Ia sudah melihat, mendengar, dan mengalami begitu banyak peristiwa. Jauh lebih banyak dari apa yang bisa dibayangkan oleh personifikasi-personifikasi negara lain. Tak peduli berapa usia mereka, di matanya mereka selalu terlihat begitu muda, begitu awam. Memang dirinya sering bertingkah kekanak-kanakan. Mengagumi benda-benda yang menggemaskan, berteriak-teriak panik seperti remaja-remaja labil, membawa kudapan ke ruang rapat dan menawarkannya ke negara-negara lain di tengah perdebatan mereka, dan tersenyum ceria seolah setiap hari hanya ada kebahagiaan. Ia melakukan semua itu hanya untuk sejenak melupakan betapa tua dan lelah dirinya. Tanpa semua itu, terlalu mudah untuk menyadari bahwa dari semua personifikasi negara yang hidup sejak sebelum era Masehi, hanya dirinya lah yang masih bertahan.

Ancient Rome dan Germania sudah tak ada lagi. Kekaisaran kuno mereka terpecah menjadi negara-negara kecil yang membentuk benua Eropa. Pemuda-pemudi ambisius yang menghabiskan waktu mereka berperang, mencoba menginvasi dan menguasai satu sama lain. Demi wilayah, demi harta, demi Tuhan.

Ancient Greece dan Ancient Egypt yang mati dan meninggalkan anak-anak mereka yang belia sebagai pengganti. Greece dan Egypt, dua negara miskin yang tidak lagi mencerminkan kejayaan peradaban mereka di masa lalu.

Mereka adalah negara-negara baru yang berdiri di reruntuhan peradaban lama yang telah usang.

Mengapa dirinya masih tetap berdiri? Mengapa ia tidak menghilang bersama runtuhnya kekaisaran China yang agung? Mengapa tidak ada pemuda atau pemudi yang lahir untuk menggantikannya menanggung beban revolusi dan menyandang bendera merah di pundaknya? Mengapa harus dia?

Terkadang China berpikir betapa tidak adilnya garis nasib yang ditulis langit bagi dirinya.

"Ah, ternyata kau juga ada di sini, da~"

Suara yang terdengar ceria dan kekanak-kanakan seperti biasa itu membuyarkan lamunan China. Ia mengangkat kepala dan melihat Russia berdiri dengan santai, bersandar di pintu masuk Terra Hall dengan senyum lebar. Bahkan tragedi-tragedi di seluruh dunia yang menyerang mereka satu persatu tidak bisa menghapus senyum dan keceriaan Russia. Namun China tahu, hati dan jiwa yang tak bisa hancur hanyalah hati dan jiwa yang sudah sejak lama lebur menjadi debu.

"Kau tidak merayakan tahun baru seperti biasa?" tanya China sambil mengangkat alis. Setelah bergaul dengan Russia begitu lama, dirinya ingat bahwa Russia terbiasa menghabiskan tahun baru dengan mengelilingi kota Moscow, berjalan dari satu bar ke bar lain, mabuk akan vodka dan euforia yang terpancar dari rakyat-rakyatnya.

"Tidak, da~," kata Russia sambil berjalan menuju meja di mana China duduk. Langkahnya teratur, menandakan bahwa ia belum mabuk. Ia menarik kursi di hadapan China sebelum menghempaskan diri di atasnya. "Suasananya sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi. Tahun lalu saja aku cuma bertahan sampai jam satu pagi sebelum akhirnya aku pulang ke rumah dan tidur."

China mendengus, tertawa getir. Tahun lalu dirinya masih merayakan tahun baru bersama adik-adiknya, tetapi gempa laut besar yang terjadi akibat benturan antara lempengan tektonik Filipino dan Eurasian di pertengahan tahun itu telah menenggelamkan Japan dan menyapu habis kedua Korea beserta Hong Kong dan Taiwan. Sekarang hanya tinggal dirinya dan Mongolia. Menghabiskan tahun baru bersama lelaki serius yang pendiam dan suram itu tidak terdengar menarik bagi China.

"Sama," lanjutnya, "Akhir-akhir ini semakin banyak orang yang lebih memilih berdoa di rumah atau di kuil daripada berpesta atau main kembang api di jalan. Kupikir kalau aku harus menghadapi suasana tahun baru yang setengah-setengah seperti itu, sekalian saja aku pergi ke tempat yang sudah pasti tidak ada manusianya."

Russia ikut tertawa. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sebotol minuman dari balik mantel panjangnya. Vodka, tentu saja.

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang menemaniku merayakan tahun baru kali ini," ujar Russia sambil mengangkat botol itu ke hadapan China. "Untuk bumi dan kita yang masih bertahan di atasnya. Semoga tahun depan kita masih bisa minum-minum sepanjang malam tahun baru seperti ini, da~"

China kembali tertawa, kali ini sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan pasrah. Ia menunggu sampai Russia selesai minum sebelum meraih botol itu dari tangan rekannya yang lebih besar tapi lebih muda. Ia mengangkat botol itu ke arah Russia.

"Untuk Terra System dan kawan-kawan yang telah mendahului kita," ia lalu tersenyum pahit. "Semoga mereka panjang umur."

Kali ini tawa Russia meledak. Di tengah usahanya menenggak cairan vodka yang pahit, China dapat mendeteksi nada histeris di balik tawa rekannya, seolah-olah sang raksasa Northern Europe tinggal sejengkal lagi menuju jurang kegilaan yang sempurna tak berdasar.

Suara pintu yang dibanting terbuka dengan berisik mengalihkan perhatian mereka. China menoleh ke arah pintu dan melihat dua wajah yang nyaris identik menatap balik ke arahnya dan Russia dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Kami kira tidak akan ada siapa-siapa di sini." Salah satu dari kedua pemuda berwajah identik itu menyapa sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Sial, kenapa di awal tahun baru kita malah ketemu dengan duo komunis ini?" erang pemuda yang satu lagi. Komentar ini hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa geli dan jitakan halus oleh pemuda yang pertama, sang personifikasi negara Canada.

Semenjak kawan-kawannya mulai menghilang satu persatu, Canada tidak lagi menjadi negara tak kasat mata yang merupakan bayang-bayang America dan England. Sekarang dirinya berdiri tegak dan solid, bertahan kokoh di tengah hukuman langit dan bumi yang mendera seluruh dunia. Daratan Canada yang luas memungkinkan warga negaranya untuk mengevakuasi diri dan pusat pemerintahan ke wilayah tengah, menghindari banjir di wilayah pesisir, dan mempertahankan eksistensinya sebagai sebuah negara. Bersama America, Russia, dan China, ia adalah salah satu negara adikuasa sekarang.

"Ini negaraku," kata Russia. "Kalau kau berharap bisa datang ke Moscow tanpa sekali pun bertemu komunis atau mantan komunis, berarti yang bodoh itu kau, da~"

"Ugh, kenapa sih markas besar ke dua United Nations harus dibangun di tempat ini? Negaramu ini terlalu dingin! Orang-orangnya terlalu besar dan terlalu komunis untuk seleraku! Dan suasana kotanya terlalu muram!" protes America.

"Karena New York sudah tenggelam dan kami tidak mau rapat di bawah laut. Karena kota-kota besar di negara-negara kita hampir semua berada di wilayah pesisir yang rawan bencana kecuali Moscow yang letaknya cukup jauh ke dalam benua. Dan karena kami ingin melihatmu kesal, mungkin," jawab Canada dengan nada datar dan sabar. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengatakan hal yang sama kepada America. Sampai kalimat-kalimat tersebut terasa sama otomatisnya dengan kalimat-kalimat mesin penjawab telepon.

"Dan lagipula, kau kira sekarang sudah jaman apa, hah?" sambung China sambil mengacung-acungkan botol vodka yang masih dipegangnya ke arah America. "Memangnya masalah demokrasi dan komunisme itu masih relevan sekarang? Tidak peduli demokrasi, komunisme, republik, persemakmuran, atau kerajaan, semua itu sama sekali tidak menolong kita keluar dari masalah ini! Di mana-mana orang terlalu sibuk memikirkan bagaimana bertahan hidup lebih lama. Duduklah, America, Canada. Ayo kita minum-minum untuk kesejahteraan kita bersama!"

Canada tertawa kecil sementara America memasang muka cemberut. Mereka berjalan ke Russia dan China dan mengambil tempat duduk yang tersisa sehingga keempatnya sekarang menempati empat sisi yang berbeda dari meja utama di tengah Terra Hall. Selama beberapa menit tidak ada yang berbicara. Canada meletakkan tas plastik yang penuh berisi botol dan kaleng minuman beralkohol. Tampaknya ia dan America punya rencana yang sama dengan Russia untuk menghabiskan tahun baru dengan minum-minum di Terra Hall. Pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu menawarkan sekaleng bir kepada China, yang menerimanya sambil mengucap terima kasih setelah mengembalikan botol vodka Russia kepada pemiliknya.

"Bagaimana kabar Brazil, da?" tanya Russia, membuka pembicaraan. "Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

America menggeleng dengan muka suram, "Secara fisik keadaannya tidak terlalu buruk, dibandingkan negara-negara South America yang lain. Tapi dia kelihatannya masih shock karena kehilangan banyak teman-temannya sekaligus. Kau tahu sekarang tinggal dia, Argentina, Bolivia, Paraguay, dan Uruguay saja yang tersisa dari South America." Ia berhenti dan meneguk bir dari kaleng yang disodorkan Canada ke arahnya. "Ini benar-benar mimpi buruk..."

"Oh, ini jauh lebih buruk dari sekedar mimpi buruk," komentar Canada dengan tawa getir. "Ini adalah kenyataan."

"Ironis..." kata China. "Dulu aku selalu berpikir kematian adalah pengampunan akhir bagi makhluk seperti kita, hadiah yang diberikan atas penderitaan panjang yang sepertinya tidak pernah berakhir. Kita yang tidak mati meskipun dibunuh, tidak menua meski ratusan bahkan ribuan tahun sudah berlalu, seperti monster-monster dalam legenda yang dikutuk untuk menyaksikan dan merasakan jutaan kematian tanpa bisa benar-benar mengalaminya. Ketika akhir yang nyata mulai menampakkan diri di depan mata kita seperti sekarang ini, kita bahkan tidak diberi kesempatan untuk bernafas lega. Satu persatu dari kita dikalahkan oleh alam, dan yang tersisa dipaksa untuk menyadari bahwa pada akhirnya, kita tetaplah bukan manusia dan tidak akan mati seperti manusia. Sebagian rakyat kita percaya akan kehidupan setelah kematian, tapi aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi percaya pada hal-hal seperti itu. Bagaimana mungkin bisa percaya pada kehidupan setelah kematian, aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa kematian itu sendiri bagi kita. Yang jelas sekarang kematian bukan lagi opsi yang menarik bagiku. Aku hanya ingin semua ini berhenti, entah dengan cara apa."

"Apa kau selalu meracau seperti ini kalau kau mabuk, China?" tanya America. "Omongan sok filosofismu bahkan lebih menyebalkan dari tingkah England kalau dia sedang mabuk."

"Aku belum mabuk, sayangnya," jawab China. "Aku sudah bergaul dengan alkohol selama ribuan tahun. Kau kira minum sebanyak ini cukup untuk membuatku mabuk?"

"Kalau begitu berhentilah bicara dan lanjutkan minum-minumnya, da~ Tahun baru seharusnya dilalui dengan bersenang-senang, tidak dengan pembicaraan suram seperti ini," kata Russia sambil kembali menyodorkan botolnya ke arah China.

Wajah Canada memancarkan keraguan sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia membuka mulut, "Maaf kalau aku keluar terlalu jauh dari topik. Tapi aku ingin tahu. Bagaimana kabarnya kelanjutan dari...rencana 'itu'?"

Ketiga rekannya langsung membeku sejenak mendengar pertanyaan itu. America memandang kesal ke arah saudaranya karena mengangkat topik yang sama sekali sedang tidak ingin dipikirkannya. Namun sebelum ia bisa mengomeli Canada, Russia mendahuluinya untuk angkat bicara.

"Terus terang, orang yang paling ingin kuhancurkan saat ini adalah siapa pun yang mengusulkan rencana 'itu', da~" kata Russia dengan dingin. "Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, aku mengutuk kenyataan bahwa kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika pimpinan kita sudah mengambil keputusan."

"Aku tidak terlalu keberatan dengan bagian pertama dari rencana 'itu', walaupun secara pribadi kupikir tidak akan ada gunanya," Canada menimpali. "Aku hanya tidak suka dengan bagian ke duanya. Apapun hasil dari bagian ke dua ini, kurasa tidak akan berakhir dengan baik."

"Terran Council bahkan sudah menentukan nama proyeknya," timbrung America dengan nada bersungut-sungut. "Special Division 92, katanya. Sama sekali tidak kreatif!"

Ketiga negara yang lain langsung menatap America dengan pandangan tanpa ekspresi.

"America," kata Canada. "Kau menamai wilayah penelitian rahasiamu dengan nama Area 51. Kurasa kau tidak punya hak untuk mengkritik kemampuan Terran Council dalam memberi nama."

"Ah, berisik," balas America pada saudaranya.

"Kembali ke topik kita," potong China. "Apa sudah ditentukan di mana prototype pertama akan dibuat?"

"Ya, aku tidak tahu ini dipilih secara acak atau karena usia, tapi yang dipilih adalah Sub-Colony XC, TERRA III, da~" jawab Russia. "Turkey."

* * *

><p><strong>July <strong>**20****th****, TE 61. 07:14 PM. Adnan Residence. Washington City, Sub-Colony I, TERRA I.**

Hal pertama yang dilihat Professor Sadiq Adnan ketika ia membuka pintu rumah untuk menyambut tamunya malam itu adalah seekor kucing Turkish Angora putih yang meloncat ke arah mukanya dengan penuh semangat. Karena itu tidak mengherankan bahwa reaksi pertamanya adalah berteriak dan menghindar sebelum kuku-kuku tajam hewan cantik itu tertancap di wajahnya yang (menurut dirinya sendiri) cukup tampan. Si kucing mendarat dengan mulus di atas lantai dan, seakan tak peduli bahwa dirinya nyaris membuat sang tuan rumah buta, langsung melenggang dengan santai ke dalam ruang tamu.

Setelah berhasil menenangkan jantungnya yang nyaris copot, Sadiq langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke arah tamu yang masih berdiri dengan tenang di luar pintu. Wajah tamu itu tampak bosan seperti biasa. Tanpa rasa bersalah. Sama sekali tidak terlihat bahwa ia baru saja menggunakan kucing peliharaannya sebagai senjata untuk mencoba melukai mantan seniornya. Herakles Karpusi, nama tamu itu. Dan tidak ada yang lebih diinginkan oleh Sadiq selain melayangkan tinjunya ke arah muka pemuda itu sebagai balasan. Sayangnya, demi kedamaian wilayah tempat tinggalnya, Sadiq terpaksa menahan diri dan hanya bisa melotot marah ke arah Herakles.

"Kau ini nggak bisa ya sehari aja nggak cari masalah denganku?" tanya Sadiq sengit. "Dan ngapain kau bawa-bawa kucing ke sini? Pikirmu rumah ini tempat penitipan hewan?"

"Tentu saja bisa," jawab Herakles dengan gaya bicara lambatnya yang tidak pernah gagal membuat Sadiq kesal setengah mati. "Kita sudah tujuh hari nggak ketemu dan itu berarti sudah tujuh hari aku nggak cari masalah denganmu. Dan aku bawa Athena karena kau tahu sendiri dia nggak mau dirawat siapa pun selain aku."

"Aku nggak punya litter box!"

"Athena nggak bodoh sepertimu, senior. Dia bisa buang air di toilet manusia kok."

"Aku nggak punya makanan kucing!"

"Aku bawa sendiri."

"Kamuuuuu... Kamu ini datang ke sini mau minta dihajar atau apa sih?"

"Kalau kita nggak ada urusan seperti ini aku juga nggak mau datang ke sini."

"Ah, sudahlah! Buang-buang waktu saja kalau ribut denganmu," kata Sadiq sambil berbalik. "Masuklah."

Herakles melangkah masuk sambil menyeret sebuah koper besar berwarna hitam. Pintu rumah Sadiq ditutupnya dengan satu tendangan kecil, satu lagi kebiasaan Herakles yang tidak pernah gagal membuat Sadiq naik pitam. Ia tahu Herakles biasanya memiliki sikap dan perilaku yang sangat sopan kepada orang lain, kecuali kebiasaannya tidur sembarangan dimana pun dan kapan pun tentu saja. Sepertinya hanya kepada Sadiq pemuda itu selalu berusaha bertingkah setidak sopan mungkin. Seolah tujuan hidupnya hanya satu – membuat pembuluh darah di kepala Sadiq pecah.

Sambil menyalakan alat peredam yang tersembunyi di dalam kantung kemejanya, Sadiq menghempaskan diri di atas sofa berlapis kulit sintetisnya yang berwarna coklat. Sambil menunggu Herakles yang sedang mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam koper, ia memandang televisi tipis yang menempel di dinding ruang tamu. Saluran yang terpasang sedang menayangkan berita tentang peluncuran UES-528, pesawat eksplorasi terbaru Terra System yang rencananya akan dikirim ke bintang Epsilon Eridani untuk meneliti kemungkinan keberadaan planet yang dapat dihuni di sana.

Sejak kehidupan manusia dipindah ke Terra System, pemerintah terus berusaha untuk mencari planet yang nantinya diharapkan dapat menjadi tempat tinggal baru bagi umat manusia. Penelitian sejauh ini menunjukkan bahwa planet-planet lain selain bumi di dalam Solar System tidak dapat digunakan karena kondisi permukaan planet dan atmosfirnya yang tidak memenuhi kriteria sebagai tempat tinggal manusia. Karena itu, bintang-bintang yang jaraknya terdekat dengan matahari mulai diteliti satu persatu. Selama sepuluh tahun terakhir pesawat-pesawat eksplorasi telah dikirim ke Alpha Centauri A dan Alpha Centauri B karena keduanya termasuk dalam kelas G dan kelas K, tipe yang sama atau mirip dengan matahari. Tahun ini yang menjadi tujuan adalah Epsilon Eridani yang merupakan kelas K.

"Hei, Herakles," panggil Sadiq. "Kau nggak melamar jadi anggota kru UES-528?"

Herakles, yang berprofesi sebagai astrogeologist, mengedikkan bahunya dengan tidak peduli, "Tadinya memang aku rencananya mau melamar jadi anggota proyek, tapi apa yang sedang kita kerjakan ini lebih penting dan lebih menarik. Jadi ya kubatalkan." Lagipula ia sudah pernah menjadi kru pesawat eksplorasi, tepatnya pada penerbangan ke tiga UES-507 menuju Alpha Centauri A.

"Omong-omong soal proyek kita," mulai Sadiq sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Herakles yang mengambil tempat duduk di lantai seberang meja dan langsung menyibukkan diri dengan datapadnya. "Kau sudah dengar tentang apa yang terjadi pada Beillschmidt awal bulan ini?"

"Gilbert?" tanya Herakles tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari datapad. "Ya, aku sudah dengar garis besar ceritanya dari Francis. Nyaris sekali. Untung dia cuma didenda."

"Untung katamu?" Alis Sadiq berkerut tanda tak setuju. "Gara-gara kejadian itu dia dipatrol ketat. Memang sih itu lebih bagus daripada dijebloskan ke Disciplinary Center, tapi ini juga sama sekali nggak menguntungkan buat keseluruhan proyek ini. Ruang gerak kita jadi makin terbatas. Satu kesalahan kecil saja, bisa hancur kita semua."

"Aku tahu. Tapi kita nggak ada pilihan lain kan? Memang tertangkapnya Gilbert itu di luar perhitungan kita, tapi misalnya kita menukar peran Katya dengan peran Gilbert, pasti hasilnya bakal lebih buruk."

Tentu saja Sadiq tahu bahwa apa yang dikatakan Herakles itu benar. Gilbert diberi tugas untuk membuat kekacauan di dunia maya untuk mengalihkan perhatian netguards sementara rekan mereka yang lain, Yekaterina Braginskaya, mengumpulkan data-data bagi proyek mereka dengan menyusup ke database Special Division 92. Baik Gilbert maupun Yekaterina adalah hacker kelas tinggi. Tapi sebagai salah satu anggota netguards itu sendiri, Yekaterina memiliki akses yang lebih luas dan kehati-hatian yang lebih tinggi. Kalau metode hacking Yekaterina itu diibaratkan seperti membuka kunci rumah dan memasukinya pelan-pelan, metode Gilbert bisa dibilang seperti mendobrak tembok rumah untuk memasukinya. Biasanya kecepatan Gilbert untuk kabur dan menghapus jejak membantunya untuk meloloskan diri, tapi rupanya ada hacker lain di antara para netguards yang mampu melacak pemuda berisik itu.

"Senior," lanjut Herakles. "Kau sudah baca data yang dikirim Katya?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sadiq menghela nafas panjang dan memijat pangkal hidungnya. Semakin dipikirkan semakin membuat pening. "Sudah. Dan menurutku semua itu nggak masuk akal. Sama sekali nggak masuk akal. Coba kaupikir secara logis, memangnya bisa itu semua benar-benar terjadi?" tanya Sadiq mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan tak sabar.

"Aku juga susah percaya. Awalnya kupikir itu data palsu yang ditanam untuk menyembunyikan data aslinya. Tapi aku yakin Katya nggak seinkompeten itu. Kalau dia bilang itu asli, aku percaya dia lebih tahu dari aku," kata Herakles, kali ini sambil menatap Sadiq dengan pandangan serius.

"Bukannya aku nggak percaya sama kemampuan Katya," jelas Sadiq membela diri. "Tapi bahkan kau pun harusnya mengakui bahwa ini semua benar-benar gila."

"Gila itu kata yang pas." Herakles kembali menunduk dan menggerakkan jari-jarinya di atas datapad. "Lihat apa yang kuterima pagi ini," katanya sambil menyodorkan datapadnya kepada Sadiq.

Sadiq menerima alat itu dengan ragu-ragu. Semakin jauh mereka masuk ke dalam proyek ini, semakin takut Sadiq dibuatnya. Setiap kali menerima kabar atau data baru, rasanya seperti didorong dengan paksa mendekat ke arah gerbang koloni tanpa spacesuit. Ia takut langkah berikutnya yang mereka ambil akan membuat mereka terjungkal, melayang-layang dalam ketidakpastian dan hancur karena tekanan, seperti manusia yang dilepas ke luar angkasa tanpa pengaman.

Dipandangnya foto yang terpampang di layar datapad itu. Matanya terbelalak dan jantungnya serasa berhenti.

"APA INI?"

* * *

><p><strong>July 23<strong>**rd****, TE 61. 08:20 PM. Liberty International Academy, House of Lincoln room 308. Washington City, Sub-Colony I, TERRA I.**

"Halo?"

"Eka sayaaaaaaang~"

"Aduh. Kalem aja kali, Bunda. Nggak usah teriak kayak gitu juga Eka bisa dengar kok."

"Ih, Eka dingin amat. Bunda kan kangen banget sama kamu."

"Iya, iya, Eka juga kangen sama Bunda. Ayah sama Kak Bayu apa kabar?"

"Orang-orang di rumah semua sehat. Kucing-kucingmu juga kangen tuh. Kamu sendiri gimana?"

"Lumayan lah. Masih tetap sekamar sama Razak, makanya nggak bisa bilang kalo keseharian Eka di sini baik-baik aja."

("WOI!" teriak Razak dengan nada tersinggung dari meja belajar sebelah.)

"Bunda jadi penasaran sama teman kamu yang satu itu. Kapan-kapan ajaklah ke rumah."

"Nggak mau, nanti rumah kita jadi terkontaminasi virus bodohnya dia."

("Jangan jelek-jelekkan aku di mata orang tuamu. Kuhajar nih, Ka!")

"Ah, pokoknya ajak aja. Dia kan yang paling sering kamu ceritain ke Bunda. Bunda pengen kenalan."

"Terserah lah. Nanti Eka tanya. Eh, Bunda, kalau nggak salah Kakek dulu peneliti di Special Division 92 kan?"

"..."

"...Bunda?"

"Oh, iya, iya, kakekmu dulu memang anggota tim peneliti di sana. Memang kenapa, Ka?"

"Nggak. Ini nih, si Razak sama Michael, mereka penasaran banget sama Special Division 92. Razak malah pengen ambil itu buat topik tugas akhir di salah satu kelas dia. Kira-kira Kakek bisa bantuin nggak? Nepotisme dikit nggak apa-apa toh, Bunda? Berisik nih ngedengerin mereka."

"Kamu kan tahu sendiri itu top secret, sayang. Memangnya kamu mau kakekmu itu masuk Disciplinary Center?"

"Masa dikit aja nggak boleh? Biarin mereka nanya-nanya ke Kakek juga nggak bisa?"

"Nggak bisa, sayang. Dan Bunda minta kamu nggak usah ngurusin soal Special Division 92 lagi. Bunda nggak mau kamu kena masalah. Apalagi berurusan sama Disciplinary Comittee."

"Yah, segitunya amat. Bikin tambah penasaran aja."

"Bunda serius, sayang. Kamu harus janji sama Bunda nggak akan ngomongin lagi soal itu."

"Tapi Bunda...!"

"Eka, Bunda nggak pernah minta banyak sama kamu kan? Cuma satu ini saja, sayang. Tolong dengerin Bunda."

"...ya sudahlah kalau gitu."

"Janji sama Bunda."

"Iya, iya, Eka janji."

"Bagus. Anak Bunda memang pintar."

"Sudah dari dulu kalau itu."

"Kepedean."

"Biarin, kan turunan Bunda."

"Heh, enak aja!"

("Ka, ada mail dari Kak Diu nih," kata Razak dari sampingnya. "Dia nanyain besok kita mau langsung ke tempat penelitian atau mau janjian ketemu sama yang lain dulu baru ke tempat penelitian bareng-bareng.")

"Eh, Bunda, udah dulu ya. Kita mau persiapan buat jadi subjek penelitian anak Undergraduate School Division besok."

"Oke, sayang. Jangan lupa makan dan tidur ya. Pokoknya jaga kesehatanmu."

"Iya, Bunda. Bunda sama yang lain di rumah juga jaga diri. Salam buat Ayah dan Kak Bayu."

"...Bunda sayang kamu, Eka."

"Iya, iya, Eka tahu. Eka juga kok, Bunda."

* * *

><p>Dingin.<p>

Gelap.

Sepi.

Rasanya seperti dikubur hidup-hidup.

Bukan, bukan seperti itu.

Lebih mirip tenggelam di palung Banda, mungkin.

Kalau ia bisa menggerakkan barang satu saja otot tubuhnya, mungkin ia akan menggunakan otot itu untuk tersenyum geli. Ia dulu pernah mencoba terjun ke dalam sana, hanya untuk sekedar memuaskan rasa ingintahunya. Ah, waktu itu ia memang masih muda. Optimis, ceria, dan tentu saja sedang berada dalam fase terbodoh dalam hidupnya. Apalagi alasan seseorang berenang masuk ke palung Banda kalau bukan karena kebodohan dan kenekatan? Ia masih ingat betapa marahnya Netherlands ketika mengetahui apa yang telah dilakukannya. _Cuma karena kau tidak bisa mati bukan berarti kau boleh melakukan hal-hal seperti ini, bodoh_, teriak laki-laki bongsor itu padanya waktu itu.

Palung berkedalaman enam setengah kilometer itu memang bukan merupakan salah satu palung yang terkenal di dunia, tapi setidaknya cukup dikenal di antara masyarakatnya. Ia memang tidak sempat berenang sampai ke dasar, tapi sejauh yang sudah ditempuhnya, ia masih bisa mengingat betapa gelap, sepi, dan amat sangat dingin suasana di dalam sana. Mirip sekali dengan situasinya sekarang.

Omong-omong, memangnya sekarang ini dia sedang ada di mana? Sedang melakukan apa? Kenapa ia tidak bisa menggerakkan satu pun otot tubuhnya?

Tunggu...

Tunggu dulu...

Ada yang aneh di sini.

Bukankah dia sudah...

...mati?

Tapi kalau dirinya masih bisa bermonolog seperti ini berarti dia belum mati, kan?

Tidak mungkin, pikirnya. Tidak mungkin dia masih bisa hidup setelah semua yang terjadi.

Gempa besar yang meretakkan tanah, memecah belah daratannya.

Suara gemuruh gedung-gedung bertingkat yang serentak rubuh dan gunung-gunung yang terbelah dua memuntahkan lava.

Tsunami yang menghantam dari segala arah, menyapu bersih kota-kota pesisir, menenggelamkan segala materi yang dilewatinya.

Jeritan-jeritan rakyatnya yang berlari berhamburan ke segala penjuru, seperti semut yang sarangnya dirusak dengan kasar. Memanggil-manggil nama anak, saudara, dan kekasih. Meneriakkan nama Tuhan, memohon pertolongan dan ampunan.

Api-api nyawa yang meredup dan menghilang satu persatu.

Ia tidak berada di sana di antara mereka. Terisolasi bersama rekan-rekannya tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi ia bisa melihat dan merasakan itu semua.

Sakit.

Sakit.

Sakit.

Mungkin ini adalah akhir dari perjalanan hidupnya. Mengapa harus begitu menyiksa?

Kepanikan melanda ruang tempat mereka berada. Seseorang memanggil-manggil namanya, memeluk tubuhnya, memintanya untuk bertahan. Seseorang yang dicintainya.

Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

Dan sekarang dia berada di sini, tidak semati yang dipikirnya. Tidak bisa bergerak, bahkan untuk membuka mata, tapi masih hidup.

Bagaimana bisa?

Sekelebatan gambar melintasi kepalanya, disusul gambar-gambar yang lain, seperti film yang diputar tepat di depan mata. Adegan-adegan yang ia yakin bukan ingatannya, namun entah kenapa begitu familiar seolah semua pernah dialaminya sendiri.

Duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja makan bersama seorang wanita, seorang pria, dan seorang anak laki-laki. Tertawa dan bercanda, saling bertukar cerita. Ayah, Bunda, dan Kak Bayu.

Berdiri dengan takut memandang bangunan megah berwarna putih di hadapannya. Hari pertamanya di Liberty International Academy, jauh dari rumah dan keluarga yang membuatnya merasa aman.

Menjabat tangan seorang gadis kecil yang tampak seperti versi miniatur dari Philippines. "Namaku Isabel," kata gadis itu. "Aku partnermu untuk kelas ini."

Berdebat seru dengan Malaysia yang memakai pakaian kelabu tua dengan tepian perak di dalam ruangan yang bernuansa futuristik. Memanggil pemuda itu dengan sebutan 'Razak'.

Menonton Sweden, Denmark, America, Russia, Australia, Canada, Korea, dan Thailand beterbangan di dalam kubah bening. Raket-raket berbentuk asing tergenggam di tangan mereka. Ratusan penonton di sekitarnya meneriakkan "LIBERTY! LIBERTY! LIBERTY!" dengan penuh semangat. Pertandingan spacecrosse melawan Strathmore College.

Meluncur bersama Cambodia di atas jalur magnet sambil mengobrol, bersama-sama menuju kelas Hydroponic Agriculture yang mereka ambil. "Memangnya kamu sudah tahu mau ambil topik apa buat tugas akhir, Re?" ia mendengar dirinya sendiri berkata.

Aneh, kalau memang ia selama ini bukan mati tetapi hanya tertidur, bagaimana bisa ia memiliki ingatan-ingatan ini? Mengapa dia memanggil rekan-rekannya sesama South East Asian dengan nama-nama yang begitu...manusia? Apa sebenarnya yang sedang atau sudah terjadi?

Di antara pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berkecamuk, Indonesia hanya bisa pasrah dan menerima saja ingatan-ingatan yang masuk ke dalam kepalanya itu. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa seperti sebuah komputer yang menerima ribuan data sekaligus. Setiap adegan membuatnya semakin penasaran. Kalau memang ia tidak bisa berbuat apa pun, lebih baik menyerah dan menikmati saja semua keanehan ini.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes<strong>

SAYA KEMBALI!

*koprol ke dalam ruangan*

*langsung dilempar bata orang sekampung*

Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf karena sudah hiatus begitu lama. Bukannya saya sibuk atau apa sih, cuma entah kenapa susah banget mau mulai nulis lagi. Tapi akhirnya dengan tekad dan kerjasama yang baik (antara kepala dan tangan saya), saya berhasil menghancurkan rintangan! *pasang tampang a la hero di shounen manga*

Waktunya membalas review!

**Fujoshi Anonim – **Saya juga pengen buku sejarah dibuat kayak gini aja, hiks... Iyaaaaa, NethereNesia mulai bermunculan di chapter itu, tapi di sini hilang lagi, hehehe... #dihajar Tadinya saya berencana mempertemukan mereka di chapter ini, tapi ternyata masih banyak yang belum saya tulis, jadi terpaksa ditunda sampai chapter berikutnya. Maaf sekali! #dogeza Makasih banyak udah nge-review~ :D

**cherliona yuri - ***menangkis Unidentified Flying Sendal karena telat banget update* Maaf sudah makan waktu begitu lama. Mudah-mudahan Anda masih mau ngebaca cerita ini. Sayangnya, si vampir bling bling batal ketemu dengan kuntilanak monas di chapter ini. Tapi jangan kuatir, mereka pasti bakal ketemu di chapter depan kok. Sekarang saya harus merencanakan gimana cara dia ngerayu Eka tanpa tertangkap polisi anti-pedofil. Makasih banyak udah meluangkan waktu buat membaca dan me-review~ :D

**Al-chan Fernandez – **Makasih banyaaaaak~ :3 Saya juga senang bisa ngebantu Anda belajar, meskipun saya nggak ngerti juga bagian mana dari fanfic ini yang sifatnya mendidik... Bukan, Himaruya-sensei nggak akan muncul di fanfic ini. Anda nggak perlu kuatir XD Aneh aja kali kalo sensei tiba-tiba nongol di sini. Masa sih terasa makin pendek? Padahal menurut Microsoft Word, word count-nya semakin panjang lho (walopun beda tipis sih...). Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya! :D

**Princessa Arlenne – **Maaf kalo Germanbros baru muncul sekali. Maklum, saya harus memasukkan banyak sekali karakter, jadi porsinya harus dibagi-bagi. Tapi fanfic ini sepertinya masih panjang, jadi mereka pasti akan muncul lagi, terutama Gilbert. Tentang siapa Eka dan apa hubungan dia dengan Indonesia itu...silahkan Anda tebak-tebak saja sendiri. Kalo saya bocorin ntar jadinya nggak seru lagi, hehehe~ #authorsadis Makasih udah menyempatkan diri untuk me-review~ :D

**are key take tour – **Jangan kuatir, saya pun sering sekali kelewatan lupa me-review cerita Anda . Baru ingat kalo saya lupa nulis review buat chapter dua Planet Harta... Iyaaaaa, itu memang NetherIndo, walopun cuma dikit. Mudah-mudahan di chapter depan bisa masukin mereka lebih banyak lagi. Tebakan dirimu ada yang benar ada yang salah. Kayaknya semua pembaca udah tau deh kalo SD92 itu ada hubungannya sama personifikasi. Tapi tebakan yang lain salah, huohohohoho! #yandere Anda belum beruntung. Silahkan menebak-nebak lagi #dilemparsendal Makasih banyak udah nge-review~ :3

**Reizenscka – **Setelah saya hiatus begitu lama dan nggak lagi update cepet, Anda masih seneng nggak? Mudah-mudahan masih sudi membaca lanjutan dari kisah ini. Iya, saya juga lebih suka nulis sejarah dengan cara ini. Sumpah bagian itu saya sukaaaaaa banget nulisnya. Anda mulai ngerti inti ceritanya? Baguslah. Semoga chapter ini nggak mengecewakan Anda. Makasih banyak udah meluangkan waktu buat nge-review! :D

**amaranth lantern – **Saya sendiri jarang baca fic dengan karakter ASEAN kecuali kalo tokohnya duo Melayu gaje, jadi saya nggak tahu gender apa yang biasanya dipake buat karakter-karakter ASEAN yang lain. Tapi untunglah Anda suka dengan pilihan saya. Saya juga agak trenyuh waktu nulis bagian awal itu. Jadi personifikasi negara itu memang susah ya... Si Michael memang terobsesi banget sama SD92, mungkin karena dia punya rasa ingin tahu yang kelewat besar dibanding teman-temannya yang lain. Makasih juga udah suka sama Dara dan Re. Dalam bayangan saya, mereka memang lumayan cocok. Re yang super cool dan Dara yang tipe imut polos. Tentang siapa Indonesia itu, ya memang cuma saya yang tau #dilemparbata Tunggu saja kelanjutannya! Terima kasih atas review-nya (yang sama sekali nggak abal kok) :D

**Aisu-c0de – **Anda pernah baca cerita seperti ini? Wah, dimana. Saya sendiri sih belum pernah, makanya saya berani nulis ini, hehehe... Makasih banyak atas review dan fave-nya ya~ :D

**Erochimaru – **Saya turut berduka cita atas siapa pun itu yang pemakamannya baru Anda hadiri. Semoga diterima di sisi-Nya. Mohon maaf karena chapter-nya pendek . Saya emang kurang bisa nulis chapter yang panjang-panjang, soalnya sering keburu nafsu pengen nge-post aja :P Negara kita ini memang banyak sekali masalah. Tapi dilihat dari umur, nggak sebanyak masalah negara-negara lain yang lebih tua deh. Saya juga suka sama Pak Soekarno, meskipun harus diakui beliau juga cuma manusia yang punya kelemahan. Tentang apa yang akan terjadi pada tokoh-tokoh cerita ini dan nasib para nation, nantikan saja di chapter-chapter berikutnya #disambit Oh ya, sesuai permintaan Anda, di chapter ini saya munculkan sedikit tentang keluarga Eka. Semoga Anda suka. Makasih banyak sudah me-review~ :3

**Bonnefoy Clementie – **Walopun cuma muncul sedikit kayak gitu menurut Anda sudah keren? Untunglah... Di chapter depan kemungkinan abang Anda bakal muncul lagi, mudah-mudahan bisa lebih banyak. Makasih banyak atas review dan fave-nya! XD

**Vanilla Rivier – **Saya senang Anda suka dengan chapter sebelumnya. Mudah-mudahan yang ini juga bisa memuaskan Anda. Saya nggak tahu apakah chapter ini bisa memberikan sedikit pencerahan sehubungan dengan pertanyaan Anda tentang SD92. Tapi kalo ternyata nggak, ya mohon bersabar, hehehe~ Iya, bayi yang lahir di awal chapter pertama itu memang Eka. Tujuannya? Jujur saja bukan untuk menciptakan superhuman. Selebihnya saya belum bisa membocorkan, soalnya alasan kelahiran mereka adalah bagian yang penting bagi cerita ini. Kenyataan bahwa anak-anak dengan GIN 9201 semua bersekolah atau pernah bersekolah di Liberty International itu bukan kebetulan. Memang ada kebetulah seaneh ini? XD Terima kasih sudah me-review~ :3

**Mikakuchiki – **Siap! Ini sudah saya lanjutkan! XDDDD Makasih banyak udah menyempatkan diri untuk nulis review~ :D

**make-me-wtf – **TERIMA KASIH BANYAK! Wah, ternyata fic saya bisa juga ya bikin orang mimpi buruk? Mudah-mudahan nggak membuat trauma ya... XD Sekali lagi makasih banyak sudah nge-review! :DDD

**baka nesia-chan – **Ups, mohon maaf karena saya nggak sanggup apdet cepat seperti permintaan Anda, tapi yang penting sekarang udah apdet kan? #maksa Terima kasih banyak sudah menyempatkan diri membaca cerita ini~ :D

**yukaeri – **Uwoh, review Anda sungguh sangat panjang dan membuat saya terbang sampai langit ke tujuh #lebay Saya senang karena bisa mengubah pendapat Anda tentang sci-fi. Mudah-mudahan ini membuat Anda bisa membaca fanfic sci-fi yang lain ke depannya :D Spacecrosse itu, sesuai dengan namanya, adalah lacrosse tanpa gravitasi. Kalo mau tahu lebih banyak tentang lacrosse, di Wikipedia ada kok. Saya juga pengen nyoba main spacecrosse ini, meskipun saya lemah banget sama yang namanya olahraga :P Membuat 'sejarah' sendiri adalah tantangan buat saya. Terus terang, resiko dari membuat sci-fi adalah memikirkan begitu banyak detil-detil sampai yang sekecil-kecilnya agar penjelasan bisa terasa logis dan masuk akal. Memang pada dasarnya saya ini orangnya OCD, saya lebih banyak mempertanyakan latar belakang dibandingkan pembaca itu sendiri. Syukurlah kalo detil-detil itu membantu Anda. Saya sempat takut detil-detil itu malah bikin pembaca bosan. Saya juga suka dengan Re, sama seperti Anda. Entah kenapa dia kelihatan begitu cool dalam bayangan saya. Karena permintaan Anda dan pembaca lain, saya juga mempertimbangkan untuk memasangkan Re dan Dara. Sepertinya mereka bakal jadi pasangan imut, hehehe~ Seperti yang Anda bilang, memang alasan keberadaan Eka dkk. adalah misteri yang terbesar dalam fanfic ini. Karena itu sementara ini saya belum bisa membocorkan apa-apa. Ikuti saja terus kisah ini, dan mudah-mudahan waktu misterinya terkuak nanti, jawabannya bisa memuaskan Anda. Mengenai pertanyaan-pertanyaan Anda tentang gaya hidup di Terra System, saya akan berusahan menjelaskannya di bawah. Terima kasih banyak atas review-nya yang luar biasa! :DDD

** Miss Lavender Celesta – **Benar! Orang-orang yang GIN-nya mirip ini memang ada hubungannya dengan para personifikasi. Tapi maaf, saya belum bisa membocorkan sepenuhnya tentang eksistensi mereka. Saya senang karena Anda suka dengan FrUK dan RusAme, mereka memang pairing-pairing yang saya suka, meskipun nggak termasuk yang paling populer di fandom ini. Ayo, ikut meramaikan genre sci-fi di fandom ini! Makasih banyak atas review-nya~ :3

**reloudypie – **Hehehe, memangnya Anda nggak suka Melayucest? Saya sendiri sih suka, tapi cuma nggak pengen ngebuat fanfic ini Melayucest aja. Lagian saya juga lebih suka NetherIndo sih :3 Tino belum muncul sama sekali, tapi mudah-mudahan dia bisa masuk di chapter-chapter berikutnya. Terus terang sejauh ini saya sama sekali belum membayangkan mau nulis Tino seperti apa sih... Memang ada hints RusAme, karena saya suka dengan pairing ini! Salah satu OTP saya malah. Makasih banyak udah menyempatkan diri me-review cerita ini ya~ :D

Sesuai permintaan (pertanyaan?) **yukaeri**, saya akan memberikan sedikit penjelasan tentang gaya hidup di Terra System.

**Apa di sana ada agama?**

Di Terra System, agama bukan merupakan bagian yang penting dalam sistem kehidupan. Seiring dengan berkembangnya teknologi, manusia mulai berkiblat pada science dan bukan Tuhan. Memang di sana sini ada segelintir orang yang masih percaya, tapi jumlahnya tidak bisa dibilang signifikan. Kebanyakan penghuni Terra System menganut atheisme atau setidaknya agnostisisme. Terra System sendiri bersifat sosialis, semi-otoriter, dan sekuler. Pemerintah tidak bisa menghalangi kebebasan orang untuk percaya, tentu saja, tapi pemerintah mempermasalahkan jika kepercayaan itu mengganggu jalannya sistem kehidupan. Pada awal kehidupan di Terra System, sesekali ada kelompok-kelompok ekstremis yang bertindak atas nama agama, namun mereka dibasmi dengan cepat oleh pemerintah.

**Bagaimana proses MCK di sana?**

Tidak jauh beda dengan apa yang ada di bumi sekarang ini. Persediaan air di Terra System diambil dari bumi dan diolah menjadi air tawar di stasiun luar angkasa (Terran Water Station) yang berada di antara bumi dan Terra System. Setiap harinya ada kapal-kapal luar angkasa khusus yang bertugas mendistribusikan air bersih dari stasiun tersebut ke koloni dan sebaliknya ada juga kapal-kapal lain yang mengangkut air limbah dari koloni untuk diolah di TWS. Setiap sub-koloni terdapat tempat penampungan air bersih dan tempat penampungan limbah dengan saluran yang masing-masing terhubung ke setiap rumah penduduk. Penduduk Terra System mandi dengan menggunakan shower dan memiliki toilet yang bekerja seperti toilet dalam pesawat (tidak ada air yang menggenang di lubang toilet). Karena sistem gravitasi buatan yang dikhawatirkan bisa terganggu sewaktu-waktu, air harus disimpan dalam wadah yang tertutup (karena itu di sana tidak ada bak mandi) kecuali bila hendak dikonsumsi (untuk minum).

**Bagaimana gaya hidup mereka?**

Pertanyaan yang agak membingungkan karena saya nggak tahu apa maksudnya. Saya kira sama saja seperti kehidupan manusia di bumi sekarang, hanya berbeda pada detil-detil kecil seperti makanan yang dikonsumsi atau peralatan sehari-hari yang digunakan. Tidak ada perbedaan waktu antar koloni dan sub-koloni di Terra System. Mereka menggunakan acuan waktu yang sama seperti di bumi untuk menentukan siang dan malam. Karena koloni tidak berrotasi, tidak memiliki atmosfer, dan berwujud seperti benteng tertutup yang besar, tidak ada siang dan malam seperti di bumi. Rata-rata penduduk Terra System pergi tidur kurang lebih pukul 10:00 PM dan bangun pukul 06:00 AM, atau menyesuaikan dengan profesi mereka. Perekonomian di Terra System menggunakan sistem ekonomi terpusat untuk menghindari kesenjangan antar koloni atau sub-koloni. Hasil-hasil produksi sub-koloni diatur dan didistribusikan oleh pemerintahan pusat, termasuk perdagangan antar sub-koloni dan antar koloni. Hal ini membuat tiap-tiap penduduk sub-koloni memiliki taraf hidup dan tingkat ekonomi yang kurang lebih sama. Meskipun orang-orang yang berada di posisi penting memiliki gaji yang lebih tinggi, jumlah kebutuhan hidup yang bisa mereka beli pun dibatasi oleh pemerintah agar tidak terjadi kesenjangan. Mengingat sifat dasar manusia yang tidak pernah puas, saya pribadi berpikir sistem ini suatu saat akan menimbulkan permasalahan juga...

Sekian dulu penjelasan saya. Mudah-mudahan bisa membantu memberikan gambaran singkat tentang kehidupan di koloni. Kalau ada yang belum jelas atau ada pertanyaan yang lebih mendalam, silahkan dilayangkan saja pada saya, hehehe~

Terima kasih sudah sudi membaca dan sekali lagi, saya mohon maaf karena chapter ini lama sekali baru keluar.

PEACE OUT AND BE AWESOME!


End file.
